Cinderella Moment
by StarrySkyAtNight
Summary: A six year hatred isn’t easily changed, but a week long set of special lessons is putting that theory to the test. Could their be something developing between the bookworm beauty and the heartbreaking Slytherin? Or is it all a façade? Could it be love?
1. Complicated Steps

So here it is children. My newest story, another fine fanfic of Dramione love. lol. This was hard to work on, because my minds constantly in Surrender gear, so to switch back and forth between the two, it's complicated.

I do hope that you all enjoy it. Surrender's still going kids so never fear, theres still so much left uncovered. But don't be surprised when a twist comes that knocks your socks right off.

Anyway enough about Surrender, more about Cinderella Moment. This is a fic set in their last year, and I still haven't finished Deathly Hallows, so it won't in anyway be compatible to it. lol. Read and review and tell me how much you love it, or how much you dont. Always adore you readers and every single word you have to say.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a crazy girl that wrote stories based on Harry Potter, but sadly she was not JK. The end.

* * *

Cinderella Moment

Complicated Steps

The sun was setting outside, the sky turning a multitude of shades, but it all went unnoticed. She was too busy pouring over the essay that was due next week for Binns. She flipped through her History of Magic text with one hand while she scribbled down some random facts on a scrap piece of parchment. The light with a pinkish tint that cascaded through the open curtains of the window proved an unsuitable distraction.

Hermione Granger was currently located in her own private bedroom with a door accessing a bathroom, in the coveted Heads Dorm. She'd received the position that year, after working so hard the first six years of her attendance. She'd kept her grades the highest of all the students in her year, along with surviving three headed dogs, Dementors, giant snakes, and Death Eaters.

When the letter arrived laden with the shinning silver badge her eyes had brimmed with tears. She'd been staying in the burrow, helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen upon Errol's crash. She'd picked the bird up, placing him beside the perch after grabbing the handful of mail that had arrived. Most of it was addressed to the Weasley's since it was their home, but one of the two envelopes addressed to guests was that of her school list and letter.

A party had been thrown that evening in her honour. There had been much laughing and smiling at that table. It was a chance for them all, even the adults to forget the problems of the world around them. They were left to think about Hermione and her accomplishment, knowing that in the end this would be the last time any of them would have moments like this for a while.

As the pink and orange gave way to blue and violet Hermione rolled up the parchment, finished. She rose from the desk and stretched her arms above her head, smiling at the feel of the release of tension at the cracks her back made. She'd been working since she'd finished classes and it was time to go down and reward her hard work with some well-deserved food.

Grabbing her wand off the desktop she started for the door of her bedroom. She'd changed out of her robes and school uniform after classes ended, preferring to be comfortable as she worked. The soles of her black and white polka dotted flats tapped lightly on the stairs as she started down into the common room of the dorm that she shared with the Head Boy.

Hermione had changed greatly from the bossy girl she'd been in her first year. She was still just as bossy, feeling that was the only way that they'd survived sometimes. But her looks were completely different, a change she hadn't minded. After her fourth year she began to style her hair, liking the reactions that she received. It now cascaded down her back in large spiral curls with bangs swept over to one side. It was so full of body and shine that it bounced with her every move and caught the light in such a way that it seemed to change colours.

Instead of wearing the uncomfortable jumpers she'd worn all the time she now showed off the attractive and curvy body that Mother Nature had blessed her with. She wore jeans that fit snuggly to her hips waist and thighs, but flared a little at the bottom. Her simple black tank top was covered with a short bell sleeved white satin button up shirt. The bottom three buttons were done up and a thick red belt was wrapped about her to accentuate her thin waist. She looked stylish, and simply beautiful, coming into her own style.

At the sound of her descending the stairs Draco, who had been sitting on the couch, turned glancing quickly at her. His nose wrinkled slightly in disgust but she didn't seem to notice the look that he was giving her, nor did she notice the Head Boy at all, choosing to ignore him all together.

'Damn Granger.' Draco thought irritated. He then turned his attention back to the book he had been reading.

Hermione continued through the common room and out the portrait hole. She continued all the way down to the Great Hall, humming softly to herself. Nothing had been able to bother her that day. She'd completed all her homework and her weekend would be free to do whatever she pleased. She and Ginny were planning on designing the perfect dresses that they would wear for the ball that was approaching soon. The Prefects were in charge of decorations and all plans for this ball because it was in honour of the Heads. It was a tradition that Hogwarts students above fourth year were invited to partake in and would be centered completely on Hermione and Draco.

As she bounced along, entering the Great Hall with a smile on her face she noticed that quite a few male heads lifted and eyes followed her. It was something she'd grown used to since the year before. Inside it made her smile that so many people noticed her now when in the beginning no one had really noticed her, that is except Ron.

She remembered how Ron had always noticed her, yet at the same time didn't. He'd always been there to point something out, some fault or annoying trait that she had, but only later did she realize that it was all due to his nervousness. After fourth year when Ron was obviously jealous of her relationship with Viktor Krum the international Quidditch star, she realized that he had feelings for her. They'd tried to have something for a short time during sixth year, but things didn't work out, but they remained friends. Ron moved on, finding happiness in a fourth year Ravenclaw, but Hermione still hadn't found anyone special that caught her attention. In fact, had it not been mandatory that Malfoy be her escort to the ball, she was sure that she would be going alone.

She approached the Gryffindor table where her friends were engaged in a conversation on their favourite subject, the sport they both enjoyed so much, Quidditch. Hermione had learned long ago to keep her Quidditch opinions to herself, for not knowing much about Quidditch, her opinions were worthless. That was one subject however Hermione had never cared to learn anymore about than necessary. She was content with the knowledge she'd acquired from watching Harry and now Ron play, and reading Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Evening Hermione." Ron said turning to smile at her, though he had a bit of something in his teeth.

Hermione notified him of this and his face flushed with embarrassment. He quickly removed the fragment of whatever it was that he'd been eating, and then turned to continue with his conversation.

"Really Hermione why'd you tell him, it was funnier." Harry said laughing, as Ron again turned red. But shortly after he was reaching beneath the table, grabbing the shin that Ron had abused merely a moment before.

"Do I have to separate you two?" Hermione said smiling good-naturedly at her two companions.

They looked down in mock shame at their behavior before they all in turn broke into fits of laughter. Most of the table had no idea what was happening, but they all joined in, the laughter contagious. Other house tables stared over at the Gryffindors wondering just what was so funny. But the humour was something that could never be explained.

"Where have you been all night?" Harry asked Hermione as his laughter subsided.

"Working on the essay for Professor Binns. Now I'm free to enjoy my weekend." She said as she began to gather things for her plate.

"Oh I still need to start that. Hermione do you mind if I borrow your notes?" Ron asked and Hermione sighed.

"You'll never learn." She said but he merely shrugged.

"Can I?"

"All right. I'll bring them to you later."

After a few minutes of silence, Harry asked Hermione the question that she knew one of the two would ask at some point. It was a question that they'd been asking since she'd arrived at school and moved into her new dorm.

"How are things with Malfoy?"

"Same as always Harry." Hermione said. "Won't you two give it a rest?"

"What do you mean? We're only looking out for you." The green-eyed boy said taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"You ask every night how things are. I'll let you know if something's going on. But Harry he's not going to do anything. He can't."

"Hermione, we were certain that nothing would ever happen to Dumbledore, and look what happened there. I'm just saying, there's no way to trust him, he may have been cleared of all his charges, but he was still involved." Harry said eyeing the entrance to the Great Hall.

"I know Harry, I was there, and I know everything that you know. But he's not stupid enough to try anything where he'd be the only one implemented. He's clever, not stupid enough for something like that."

"That's just my point. He is clever, he is crafty, so he'd find ways around all that. If he really wanted to Hermione he could do anything."

Hermione scoffed. She knew that Draco Malfoy couldn't do anything to harm her, so she wasn't afraid. She'd never been afraid of him before, and she certainly wouldn't start then. But she decided to store what Harry said in the back of her mind, just in case.

She heard the sounds of whispers down the table and turned to where a few Gryffindor girls were giggling and talking behind their hands. She followed their wistful gazes and saw that none other than the Head Boy himself had walked in, sauntering over to the Slytherin table, the same smirk as always plastered across his face. She shook her head while rolling her eyes and turned back to her plate.

It was disgusting how most of the female population of Hogwarts threw themselves at Draco Malfoy the way they did. He was only a guy, a cocky arrogant despicable guy. But he wasn't even the only male that received large amounts of the female attention. Harry also got his fair share of swoons and sighs. He however was taken happily by Ginny Weasley. But Malfoy was single; accept of course to Pansy Parkinson who swore to everyone that he was in love with her. Hermione scoffed to herself.

'Malfoy couldn't love, it's against his genetic make up.'

Draco had entered the Great Hall, smirking at the reactions from most of the girls in the room. He loved the sound of them sighing, and whispering about him as he passed. He'd heard all the rumours, all the stories of his multiple affairs and he just laughed at them. He was a bit of a playboy. He could be found on any day of the week, snogging some girl in a broom cupboard somewhere in the school, but that was sometimes as far as it went. He'd been intimate before of course, but not with every girl he'd kissed.

Draco preferred the chase. He liked roping the girl in, getting her all riled up only to see her heart break before him. He was a heart breaker, in the literal sense of the term. He told them he loved them, but never did he love any of the silly little girls that he stayed with for a month or two. Their tears, their sobs, that was what he loved.

Seeing his friends he headed over, smiling at an unsuspecting Hufflepuff third year as he passed. He could hear her nervous giggles and his smile merely widened. Blaise, who'd been watching his approach had noticed the exchange and commented on it as he took his seat.

"Picking out your next victim?"

"Of course."

"Would you say it's accurate that you could have any girl in this school if you slipped her the right words?"

"It's possible. At this rate, I'll have had every girl." Draco said smiling as he loaded his plate.

"Well, kissed ever girl, you can't very well have them all if you don't sleep with them all." Blaise said smirking.

"Understandable. But that's purely disgusting. Some of the girls in this school are dirty, and there's no telling who's had them before me."

"Hi Draco!" Pansy called as she sat down beside him. Draco merely gave Blaise a look as if to say 'and here's my point'.

"Pansy." Draco said simply, not really paying her much mind.

Pansy Parkinson was a rather unattractive female Slytherin that had it in her head that Draco was hers. She'd been under that assumption for quite a few years and exhibited great jealousy whenever Draco had a new girlfriend or was showing interest in a particular girl. She'd even gone as far as to threaten some girls she'd seen talking to him one day. In her demented mind, she and Draco were to be married, and he actually loved her.

Draco had never harboured any feelings for the girl, so he wasn't quite sure where she'd developed such insane plans for their future. As mentioned previously he didn't love, a fact that Pansy refused to see. But he continued to let her believe the things she imagined because any time that he tried to tell her otherwise she either grew angry or cried. He couldn't stand to be around her at either times because the sound of her shouting or whining drove him crazy.

"So the Hufflepuff then?" Blaise said returning to their original conversation.

"Probably." Draco said turning his attention to his food, bored with the conversation.

"What are you doing this evening?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"Planned on reading a bit why?"

"It's time to start the new game for this year." Blaise whispered so only the few around him could hear, a devilish smile spreading across his tanned skin.

"Where should we meet?" Draco asked, his interest growing.

"Fourth floor, the empty classroom third in on the left." He said and they dropped the subject promptly.

Every year Draco and his friends partook in a game called Pranks. It was a game that they'd been playing since they were young, Blaise having made it up all those years ago one day when they were bored with the thousands of toys they had to play with. The basic premise of the game was that each of them was issued a name, and in turn had to prank that person. Originally it had been played using their names or the names of their family members and the pranks had been silly. But upon their entrance to school the game had become more vicious.

Draco and his friends had pranked other students in school, however the pranks were not silly but malicious. They usually involved humiliation or getting the person into loads of trouble. Harry Potter had been one of the first people to be pranked, when Draco had challenged him to a duel. However the prank backfired and Harry wasn't caught out of bed after curfew as Draco had tried to do.

The method of prank is entirely up to the pranker however there were consequences. If the person who was supposed to be pranked in turn isn't affected the way the prank was meant to go the pranker has to pay ten galleons to everyone else in the game.

Over the years the pranks were pulled, no one ever quite sure who it was that was causing all the trouble. When the Weasley twins still attended the school it was mostly blamed on them, something they didn't mind for it helped their reputations as troublemakers, however when the pranks continued after their departure in Draco's fifth year, people began to speculate. They hadn't been caught yet however.

As the dinner continued on Draco could hear spurts of laughter coming to him from the Gryffindors across the Great Hall. He looked over and saw them all conversing as if there wasn't a care in the world, the 'Golden Trio' as they had come to be called the center of it all. He watched as they shared their anecdotes, smiling and laughing as each one finished and the other began.

"Can you believe them?" Blaise asked seeing where his friend's attentions were focused.

"Oh I know what you mean Blaise. That Mudblood is so infuriating." Pansy said her face screwed up in a scowl.

"Pansy no one was speaking about the Mudblood." Blaise said.

"I was." She said shrugging.

"They act like alls right with the world. When they more than anyone know what's happening." Draco said his eyes still focused on the three friends. However his eyes lingered for a moment extra on the female, before they turned away.

"Who cares really?" Pansy said shoving her plate away. "I'm more interested in Draco's new position. What do you get to do now?"

"Whatever he wants of course." Blaise smiled teasingly.

"I have the pleasure of docking and awarding points when I see fit. Of course if I go over board I'll get into trouble, as little miss perfect reminded me the other night. I'm going to kill her by the end of this year Blaise I swear."

Blaise couldn't help but laugh at his friend's predicament. Eventually Draco joined in, realizing just how silly he sounded. The two's laughter was not as contagious or loud as the Gryffindors, but it did make some heads at their table turn. When they'd finished both rose, deciding to be the first of the group to head to the meeting place.

As Draco rose he noticed McGonagall heading towards Hermione and knew that any moment one of them would be making their way to where he was to relay whatever important news had just been learned. He paused for a moment and upon seeing Hermione turn around and glance at him quickly he knew she would be on her way in a moment.

"Come on, let's go." Draco said, deciding to make her chase him, for he had better things to do than wait around for her.

Draco and Blaise walked quickly toward the entrance hall. They walked in silence and as they exited the Great Hall the sounds of plate's knives and forks clattering about and many voices speaking at once died away. The clicks of their heels against the flag stone floor echoed softly off the walls.

"Malfoy!" he heard her voice cry just as his hand touched the banister of the grand staircase.

'Right on cue' he thought smiling to himself. He didn't turn immediately, but instead stood still, as if pondering whether or not he wanted to listen to whatever it was that she had to say. Though he never wanted to listen to what she had to say he knew that whatever it was it had come from McGonagall.

Turning on the spot and stepping down from the one step he'd made it up he approached her with an air of superiority. She was standing there, her curls shining in the torchlight. The satin shirt shimmered a bit in the light, the shadows dancing across her face. She was so much smaller than he, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. It made him feel more powerful.

"What is it Granger, I'm busy." He said disdainfully.

"McGonagall wants to see us soon. We have to be at her office by seven." She said simply.

Then he watched as she turned on her heel and walked away. Draco stared after her for a moment before turning away himself, heading to join Blaise who'd waited by the bottom of the stairs. Once they continued their journey toward the fourth floor and were sure that no one else was around did Draco tell Blaise what it was that Hermione had told him.

"What do you think it's about?" Blaise asked the Head Boy.

"Probably something about the ball. It's only next week." Draco stated.

"This is true. Too bad you have to take Granger." Blaise said sympathetically. "Who would you have taken?"

"Probably whichever of those stupid girls struck my fancy. It really wouldn't have mattered much to me at all." Draco shrugged as they entered the classroom and waited for the others to arrive.

It wasn't long after that Crabbe and Goyle made their way up to the classroom. Millicent and Pansy were the last to arrive and once they did Blaise closed and locked the door of the classroom with his wand. They were all situated in chairs or on desks, sitting in a semicircle around a familiar black leather pouch.

"Ok you all know the deal. There are six names in the pouch. Everyone picks a name, whoever you get you have to prank. We'll meet again when everyone's planned their pranks. Consequences are ten galleons each if you don't fulfill your prank. Got it?"

Everyone around him nodded and Blaise, using his wand, shook the bag and levitated it before Millicent. The girl reached in and pulled out a slip of parchment and left it folded. The pouch traveled around the circle, the last one to pick of course being Blaise. Once they all had slips they unfolded them, glancing for the first times at their victims.

"All right, starting with you Millicent."

"Trevor Briggs fourth year Hufflepuff."

"Arnold Spencer first year Ravenclaw." Crabbe said sniggering.

"Nancy Hendrix sixth year Ravenclaw." Goyle crumpled the paper and let it fall to the floor.

Draco unfolded his paper and stared at the name, a smile spreading on his face. This prank would be interesting indeed.

"Ginny Weasley sixth year Gryffindor."

"Hermione Granger seventh year Gryffindor." Pansy said smirking devilishly. It seemed that she was pleased with her choice.

"Henry Simpson third year Hufflepuff." He paused before picking up the pouch off the desk before him. "You have three days. Plan a prank, make it good, and announce it here on Monday. Seven sharp."

Discretely they left in the groups they'd arrived in. Pansy and Millicent were speaking in low excited whispers about their people. Draco noticed the glint in Pansy's eye and he knew that whatever she was planning was something she'd wanted to do for so long.

"Do you think it's the best plan to let Pansy have Granger as her victim? I mean there's a huge possibility that Pansy will actually try and kill her."

"At least we'd be rid of the Mudblood and Pansy all in one fell swoop."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the logic of that. It was then that he looked down at his watch and realized that he had to get going or he'd be late for his meeting with McGonagall. Bidding his friend farewell Draco hurried up one floor where McGonagall's office now resided. Instead of taking the office Dumbledore's death left wide open, McGonagall opted to take an empty classroom nearby and transform that into her office. It must have been too painful to enter that room.

Draco slowly approached the door checking his watch once more. He was right on time. Taking the knob in his hand he quickly knocked before turning it slowly and poking his head inside. Hermione was already seated in a chair before McGonagall's desk, but the Professor herself was nowhere in sight.

"Where's McGonagall?" he demanded throwing the door open wide.

"She stepped out a moment ago, she'll be right back." Hermione said without looking at him.

Draco sat himself down in the chair, impatiently tapping his fingers on the armrest. His thoughts lingered for a moment on the name that he'd pulled out of that pouch, and the name that Pansy had pulled out. He glanced at Granger out of the corner of his eye, smirking to himself. She wouldn't have any idea what hit her.

"Ah you've arrived Mr. Malfoy, good then we can get started." Professor McGonagall said as she entered closing the door behind her.

Draco turned his attention to the older woman who was now standing behind her desk, about to take her seat. However first she stared at the two, almost as if sizing them up for something. Draco was confused for a moment, but brushed it off as the Professor took her seat behind the desk.

"I've asked you both here because the circumstances of you two being our heads this year has caused some new developments to arise."

Hermione stared at the professor thoroughly confused.

"Hermione, can you tell me the last time a Slytherin and Gryffindor have ever been Heads at the same time?"

"Just short of a century Professor." Hermione stated clearly answering as if she were being graded on the question.

"Quite right." McGonagall then looked down at some papers on her desk before looking up at them, as if whatever she had to say was paining her just as much as them. "Each Heads house combination has a specific thing that they must do at the Heads ball. For instance as you both remember last year the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor heads had to perform a task that showed one's bravery and the others wit. The task usually shows both houses strengths."

"Since the school was built Slytherin and Gryffindor have had a rivalry. The house members have always detested one another, which made choosing a specific task for them to perform quite hard. It ended up being changed every time they were given the Heads position together. However a decade into the schools life, it was decided that the Slytherin and Gryffindor Head pairing wouldn't perform a task showing off their skills, but instead do something that forced them to work together. A dance."

McGonagall could tell that the two, though they were brilliant minds, weren't quite following. She took two sheets of paper, identical and handed one to each of the students before her. The paper had on it a schedule, their practice schedule.

"Starting tomorrow evening, you will report to the Great Hall after dinner. You will be learning this dance all week until next Saturday when you will perform it at the ball."

"A dance! With her!" Draco cried outraged. "I certainly will not."

"You will Mr. Malfoy or you will be stripped of your title. Now what will it be?"

Draco merely glared before mumbling his consent. Hermione however just stared blankly at the paper. It was only the second week of school already. She was working overtime to make sure that all of her assignments were completed early, attempting to have a social life, and plan her attire for the ball. Now she had to add dance lessons to the list of aggravating things she had to do. Not to mention she'd be stuck being way to close for comfort with Malfoy.

Hermione wandered back up to the Heads dorm after being dismissed. She wasn't even sure how it was that she made it all the way up there for she was to busy reading and rereading the paper in her hands. The hours of practice were agonizing. She knew that they would have to be long, for they had to learn complicated steps in but a week. But she didn't have the time to spend. She had homework and her dress to design.

Sighing Hermione stepped through the portrait hole, crossing the common room. Draco was in his room she could hear, angrily taking out his frustrations on something within. She knew how he felt, which was strange enough, but she was even beginning to sympathize. She didn't want to do it just as much as he.

Entering her room she collapsed on the bed, thinking about the week to come. All she could see was herself, tripping over her own feet, falling and making a fool of herself. She'd never been a good dancer. She still wasn't even sure how she'd managed the dance for the Yule ball in fourth year. Now her terrible skills would just be something else that Malfoy used against her.

"Oh Merlin give me strength." She whispered as the dance schedule fluttered slowly to her floor.

* * *

Poor Hermione. Learning to dance with Malfoy. Wait, if he looks anything like the boy who plays him in the movies, I'd gladly learn to tango with him. lol. Waltz Foxtrot, don't care let me at him. haha. Anyways...read review...go on...it's your duty as a reader.

Starry


	2. Staring Problem

* * *

Hey guys...I'm so glad that you like the story. Just wanted to address some of the reviews I got.

arwenundomneil- Yeah, that is a bit young, lol but Draco is a bit of a jerk. He would do something like that. At least in my story. Anyways he was only flirting harmless fun, to him. lol

Sevvy101- I didn't really notice that it was in his POV but once i read that I was like 'wow, she's so right.' But I'm glad you like it.

SquishyGirl- sadly yes. I haven't finished. I just don't want it to end. I can't bring myself to do it, sad I know.

To everyone who reviewed you are amazing and thank you. I'm glad you responded so positively. I think you'd be happy to know that this story isn't effecting Surrender that much. I'm actually four chapters ahead in this story, so what your reading was written a while ago. lol

You are soo gonna hate me.

Disclaimer: No ownership papers, no ownership.

* * *

Staring Problem

The night seemed to whiz by, for the morning came to quickly for Hermione's liking. This was the first day of the longest week of her life and she knew that there was nothing that she could do to postpone what would happen that evening, nothing short of breaking her leg that was. But she knew that even that wouldn't stop the dance, for Madam Pomfrey would just heal her right up.

She had set her alarm for an early time, figuring that since there was so much that she and Ginny needed to do to get ready for the Ball that they might as well get started early. Ginny would need to pick out a specific colour for her dress, therefore picking out a specific colour for pieces of Harry's Muggle tuxedo.

The Heads ball was decidedly Muggle fashion only, for it was easier to find a fancy dress than a set of dress robes. More children would have to leave the castle and travel to Madam Mulkin's in Diagon Alley to get fitted for dress robes instead of traveling to the formal wear shop that resided in Hogsmeade.

Hermione threw off her covers and wandered to the closet, pulling out a white tank top with small silver stars all over it. Then she dove back inside for a small jacket that ended just below her breasts. It was green and zippered up, the sleeves short and belled. There were also small silver stars for the two things had come as a set.

Heading to her dresser she grabbed a pair of denim capris that were tight at the hips and thighs and ended just below her knees. With it she grabbed a black studded belt. Gathering up all her things she walked to the door of the bathroom. Knocking and hearing no reply she entered, placing her clothes on the counter between the two porcelain sinks.

Hermione took a short shower in the stall that stood beside Malfoy's door to the bathroom. She'd made sure that his door was locked before doing anything because the last thing that she needed was for him to enter and see her without her clothes.

When she'd finished Hermione stepped out wrapping a thick white towel around her thin frame and approaching her sink. She wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at her reflection. After studying it for a moment she began to dry her hair with her wand. It curled automatically, something she came to love for it meant less time styling.

After her hair was complete she dressed herself, tossing her damp towel into the hamper that stood in the closet beside her door. Between the closet and stall shower was where the bathtub was located, a clear curtain hung on the rung that circled above it like a halo. The clawed feet made the entire thing look as if it could get up and walk away at any moment. Turning away she sifted through a basket beside her sink for a simple black headband. Finding it she carefully put in her hair.

"Granger are you finished?" Draco's voice sounded from the other side of his door.

"Hold on." She said simply.

Gathering together her pyjamas and tossing them into her bedroom, Hermione turned and approached his door. She turned the lock the click notifying Malfoy that the door was now open and the bathroom was his. As she turned away he opened the door. Hermione grabbed her wand as she passed her sink and closed her door behind her.

Once inside her room she could hear the sound of Malfoy moving about within the bathroom. Slipping her wand into her pocket she slipped on a pair of black flats and grabbed a book. She would let Ginny sleep for a few more minutes, at least until eight thirty. It was to early even for breakfast to be served.

Draco was in the bathroom wondering why it was that Granger was up so early. Draco was clothed in his Quidditch practice uniform, for he had called a practice for the Slytherin team the day before. Their first match against Ravenclaw was coming up and Draco wanted to make sure that their team won the cup that year.

She was sitting on the couch in the common room when he exited his room, broom in hand. She didn't look up but instead turned the page and it wasn't until he reached the common room floor that he noticed the things in her ears. There were ropes from them down to a small flat looking piece of plastic with a glass screen. He'd seen a few of the Mudbloods in the school walking around outside with them, he believed they were called IPods.

He didn't bother trying to speak with her because from what he knew of those things you couldn't hear a bloody word anyone said when you used it. Instead he marched past her, pushing the portrait hole door open. As he was leaving he chanced a look back at her, but noticed her eyes were already trained upon him, something that caught him off guard.

'She was staring at me.' He thought as he walked down the corridor to where the stairs were. 'Granger of all people was staring at me.'

It was no secret that the two hated one another. He was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor, but beneath their houses there was more that made them despise one another. Hermione had always been the top in there year, something that had earned punishments for him. His father took great pride in his ability to be both smart and cunning but the fact that he was constantly being beaten by a girl who happened to be a Mudblood made Lucius Malfoy furious. But it went even further than that.

Since birth he'd been schooled on how Mudbloods did nothing but taint magic. They destroyed the purity that magic had once been. It was impossible for someone to suddenly gain the power to perform magic when it wasn't running through their veins to begin with. Draco had been taught to hate her kind, and that was just what he was going to do.

Now as he wandered down the stairs through the halls and out the front door he still couldn't understand her look. She'd had a smile on her face. It was small, barely even visible, but he knew it. She'd been smiling at him, though he didn't see it. His curious side was now aching to know just why she'd been smiling so, and his suspicious side was creating all sorts of scenarios in his mind.

'She's planning something against me.' He thought wildly as he mounted his broom beside the pitch. 'And she thinks she'll get away with it.'

Back in the common room Hermione was closing her book, sitting it down on the table that sat before the couch. She rose from her seat and stretched, yawning slightly as she did so. She then hurried from the room, for she had to wake up Ginny and get the red head out of bed before it grew entirely too late.

She also had so much to tell the girl that had come to be her closest female friend. She told Ginny just about everything, including how she felt about boys and her fears and dreams for the future. She could talk to Harry and Ron about some of it, but obviously some of the things her and Ginny discussed were far too strange to talk about with two teenage boys.

Ginny would be shocked to learn about the dance lessons and the fact that she had to dance with Draco at all. Hermione still couldn't even believe it and she was the one that had to report to the Great Hall that evening to begin training. She wondered as she hurried down the stairs, just how she would survive the next week. It was hard enough living with him, let alone seeing him every evening for lessons on a dance they had to perform once.

She however did wonder what this dance would be like. She thought back to all practiced dance scenes she'd ever seen in movies, where only the two people performed. She couldn't really think of any however that had ever happened between enemies. All the people in the Muggle movies that she'd watched as a kid had been in love, or realized by the end of the dance that they were in love but nothing like that would happen to them.

But as she walked she couldn't help but think about Malfoy, and the fact that they would be in such close proximity for the next week. They'd be touching every single day. He would be holding her and twirling her and dipping her. It would be so strange to feel his arms about her body, where no ones arms had been in so long. It was also intriguing to think about what it would be like. The closest she'd ever been was the slap she'd given him in third year, and this week would surely be nothing like that.

She reached the Gryffindor common room and gave the Fat Lady the password, smiling at the congratulations that she offered. Upon entering she noticed that very few people were awake, and those who were weren't her three friends. She then wandered up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, and when she opened the door she noticed Ginny sound asleep in her bed.

"Gin get up." Hermione said shaking her friend gently.

"Too early, come back later." Ginny said turning her head away from Hermione.

"Fine, then I guess you don't want to know what happened to me and Malfoy last night." Hermione said smiling. She knew if there was one thing that would get Ginny up, it was gossip.

Ginny's head slowly rose off the pillow and turned to face Hermione, her blue eyes wide her mouth agape. Immediately she was sitting upright the blankets thrown off in a heap at the end of the bed. She was almost bouncing she was so excited.

"Oh do tell, what happened?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Not until you're dressed and ready for breakfast."

"Hermione, you're no fun you know that."

"That's what they tell me sometimes. Now go get dressed."

Ginny reluctantly wandered to where her trunk sat, and pulled out some clothes to wear for the day. She left the room to head to the bathroom, leaving Hermione by her bed. Hermione didn't stay there for long but instead wandered over to the window where she was able to gaze out upon the sun drenched grounds.

She could see in the distance the Quidditch fields, and flying about out there was Malfoy. Her thoughts began to run away with her again. She was standing there, wondering about the mysterious boy that she knew one side of, but no one could be that awful all the time. He had to have another side, a side that maybe no one knew, a side that truly was good.

She'd heard all the rumours about the Slytherin Prince, the boy who could have it all. Supposedly he'd had a relationship with half the females in the school, but for some reason she didn't believe it. She figured there had been many, yes, and she'd seen him around the grounds with them, but she knew that wasn't how he wanted to stay. Being with a girl long enough to get almost everything from her, sometimes everything, then leaving her.

But she had to wonder if he didn't think about a particular girl, whether he knew her or not, that he could be with forever. She wondered if he ever thought about love. Sure everyone, even her, thought that love was an unknown concept for Malfoy, but was it true? Did Malfoy not know how to love? Or did he just choose not to?

"If you're trying to spot him, you won't unless you use my telescope." Ginny said as she reentered the bedroom a moment later tossing her pyjamas on her bed.

"Spot who?" Hermione asked turning her attention towards the red head. Her thoughts had still very much been on Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy. The pitch is to far away to make anyone out clearly." Ginny said sitting herself down on the bed and smiling at Hermione.

"I wasn't looking for Malfoy. Plus how'd you know he's on the pitch." Hermione knew she sounded guilty, but she was telling the truth, sort of.

"On a team remember. We know the other teams practice schedules so we don't double book the pitch." Ginny explained. "But you don't have to lie to me, now what happened between you and him anyway?"

"I wasn't lying Gin. I was only looking out the window." At Ginny's eye roll Hermione answered her question. "You know the ball is next Saturday right?"

"Yeah everyone does."

"Well from tonight until Friday, Malfoy and I are taking dance lessons. We have to perform a dance on the night of the ball, a tradition for whenever the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses are Heads together."

"You and Malfoy will be dancing together." Ginny looked just as shocked as Malfoy had.

"Yup, and he's not looking forward to it." Hermione said leaving the window to join her friend.

"Oh but I bet you are." Ginny mumbled but Hermione caught every word.

"Why do you seem to think I have some sort of thing for Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Hermione. Ask me again tomorrow." Ginny said being her usual secretive self, but it frustrated Hermione this time.

Of all the things for Ginny to think it was the worst. How could her best friend think that she had feelings for her worst enemy? Wasn't it apparent by how often she talked bad about him and belittled him that she despised him? Wasn't it obvious by the way he insulted her that he hated her with just as much fiery passion? The thought of there ever being feelings between them was ludicrous and frankly just insane.

"Let's go to breakfast I'm starving." Hermione stated, tired of trying to think. She was beginning to get a headache from trying to understand the strange things that were happening that school year.

Draco wandered inside after practice; his muscles tight and warm from the nice work out they'd just received. The last six years of Quidditch had done wonders for his physic, leaving his arms and abs toned and tight. His strength had grown as well as his speed and agility. His reflexes however had prospered the most, for being a seeker required quick reflexes.

Having not had a shower that morning but instead opting to wash his face and use the bathroom before leaving the dorm all together, Draco wandered up to the place that he shared with the Head Girl whom he hoped was not currently sitting on the couch as she had been when he left. When he entered his room he immediately stripped off his robes and hurried into the shower. He allowed the cool clean water to wash away all the dirt and impurities that had blemished his pale skin. It cascaded down his back, the muscles of which twitched and rippled from being worked that morning. His amazing blond hair was plastered to his forehead, his grey eyes shut against the violating water. He allowed it to pound down upon his back, relaxing him before he washed his hair and body. When all was finished Draco shut the water off and opened the stall door, grabbing a white cotton towel and wrapping it about his waist.

With the towel fixed securely Draco entered his bedroom and immediately sifted through his belongings for something to wear that day. He settled on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a soft cotton black button up shirt. He towel dried his hair, shaking out whatever droplets still clung to it before putting on his socks and shoes and leaving the room for the Great Hall below, his stomach rumbling.

Upon entering the Great Hall the usual whispers and giggles ran rampant through the throngs of girls seated at their house tables. He smirked, satisfying them for the time being and continued on his way. When he reached his table he made to sit, first glancing up and over to where the Head Girl was seated at her table, however she was once again staring at him. Her face was devoid of all emotion as she watched him but that didn't stop him from smirking her way, just for her.

Hermione had seen him enter and had watched him cross the hall heading toward his table. The girls at her table all seemed to be watching the same thing, even Ginny. Her chocolate brown eyes danced from his damp hair to the black shirt he was wearing that hugged his gorgeous body. She ignored that thought, believing it to be placed there by the simpering girls all around her.

He moved with grace, something she'd never noticed before. He moved with perfect posture, his head raised and shoulders back, no doubt taught from birth the ways of a pureblood. His presence even from far away was commanding and regal. He was the poster child for pristine spoiled rich people.

Hermione snorted at a nearby girl that stated something about how amazing he must be as a boyfriend and, but Hermione missed the rest for the girls voice dropped to a whisper. But he couldn't be a good boyfriend; you have to be a good person to be a good anything.

She watched as he approached his friends and made to take his seat, but before he could sit on the bench he looked up right at her. Their eyes connected, and she was sure that the smirk that crossed his face then was meant just for her. She shivered there, but recovered quickly and diverted her eyes to Ginny who had watched her pointedly.

"What was that little exchange?"

"I don't know, ask me tomorrow." Hermione said turning to her plate. Ginny merely smiled beside her.

Not long after they began their breakfast did Harry and Ron appear, both looking tired and grumpy. Hermione watched as they entered, Harry getting the stares and whispers just like Malfoy, only he ignored them. He leaned in and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat beside her, Ron seating himself beside Hermione.

"What's wrong with you two?" Hermione asked them cautiously.

"Neville kept us up all night talking about his bloody plants. We didn't have the heart to shut him up." Ron said grabbing for things to put on his plate. Harry however said not a word but instead silently picked at his eggs.

"Harry?" Hermione said knowing that there was something wrong.

It was strange but it seemed that Hermione knew Harry better than anyone, even his own girlfriend. Hermione always seemed to know when something wasn't right with him and was usually the first to bring anything up. She questioned him about his scar and his dreams, not carrying if it bothered or even angered Harry.

"What?" the boy asked as if nothing were wrong.

"Did something happen? Did you dream something?" she pressed.

"Hermione this is not the place to discuss this." Harry said sternly.

"Fine, you tell me after breakfast, or you won't find out what happened last night in McGonagall's office."

Hermione then continued to eat not saying another word though they pressed with questions. They even questioned Ginny but she said nothing because Hermione sent her a hard look. They were not going to learn anything until she learned whatever it was that had really kept them up late last night.

Draco sat over at the Slytherin table watching the exchange with interest. Potter seemed to be keeping quiet about something and Granger wasn't happy for she had the look on her face that she got only when she was having difficulty with a question. His concentration was broken however when Blaise joined the group, having been late to breakfast.

"Hey Draco, so how'd the meeting with McGonagall go last night?"

"Terrible. She told us that we have to report here ever night after dinner till Friday for dance lessons?" Draco said sipping the orange juice in his goblet.

"Wait, dance lessons!" Pansy shrieked beside him. "With the Mudblood!"

"Shut up Pansy or she'll hear you and take points." Draco said angrily. "And yes dance lessons with Granger. We have to perform a dance at the ball, so from seven to ten we have to be here learning the steps and practicing."

"That's terrible. First you have to take her to the ball, then you have to dance with her as well. Next thing they'll do is state you have to kiss her or something." Pansy looked disgusted at her own words.

"You really are far to over dramatic." Blaise said simply before turning back to his friend. "Bad luck mate."

"Tell me about it. But I have to if I want to keep my title, and father would thrash me good if I lost that." Draco said thinking about his father enraged.

"So I guess we'll have to move the meeting up then." Blaise said. "Six o' clock ok?"

"Fine by me. Six Monday?"

"Yeah. Not to much longer, thought of anything?" Blaise asked turning his attention to his loaded plate.

"Not really." Draco said turning back to his plate.

"I have. I know exactly what I'm going to do to that stupid Mudblood. But Draco I'll need something from you."

"What's that Pansy?" Draco asked not looking at her.

"Oh you'll find out." Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"By when?"

"The meeting." Pansy said before rising. "I have a dress to pick out, see you later Draco."

Draco waved half heartedly, not even turning his head to look at the girl. She however beamed at him before traipsing out of the hall. Draco was glad to be rid of her, for her presence annoyed him drastically. He didn't have the energy to stomach her silly voice and infuriating giggles that morning and he was sure if she hadn't left soon he would have.

"Bloody nightmare." Draco said softly.

"I hear you mate." Blaise said clapping Draco shoulder before turning his attention to his neglected plate.

As Hermione waited for Harry and Ron to finish their breakfasts, her gaze wandered over to the Slytherin table once more. It had been doing that from time to time since he'd entered the room, but so far he hadn't looked up at her. She was scolding herself mentally for even looking again, but it was hard not to when he'd smirked at her the way he had. It was infuriating how something so simple as that got her riled.

"Hermione." Harry said softly, waving a hand before her eyes.

Rapidly her eyes blinked for a moment as she rejoined them. Her thoughts had run away with her again, giving her a spacey look. Her head turned and she looked past Ginny to where Harry was sitting.

"Yes. What is it?" Hermione asked as if she'd been paying attention the entire time.

"You were staring off again. What are you thinking about?"

"When you're ready to tell me what you dreamed last night I'll let you know what I was thinking about." Hermione said smiling mischievously.

Harry nodded and Hermione noticed that he was ready. She turned her head and saw Ron's plate clean as well and smiled. They all rose, struggling to get from the bench that they'd been sitting at. They wandered together from the Great Hall, not drawing much attention except by one pair of grey eyes that followed them all the way out.

They wandered through the halls until they came to a suitable empty classroom. Hermione ushered them all in, knowing that it was possible that it wasn't safe to discuss there, but she couldn't think of anywhere else to go. Once everyone was inside Hermione closed the door and turned to stare at Harry.

"Now spill." She said taking a seat at a desk.

"It's nothing important. I just saw what he was doing again. He was talking to Malfoy's dad about some plot he had. I didn't catch much because he forced me out. He said something about how this could ruin everything if not dealt with accordingly."

"So he has a plan that involves Lucius Malfoy, and something is hindering that plan. But what could it be for? Where do you think it's being conducted?"

"I don't know Hermione, but after he forced me out I got sick. Ron was up with me first helping me to stay conscious then helping me clean up. That's why we're so tired." Harry said looking somewhat ashamed.

"You really should try to block out these dreams. Try Occlumancy again, maybe it will work for you this time." Hermione suggested.

"We both know that will never happen, but now it's your turn. Spill."

Hermione laughed as the boys turned their attention upon her.

"Malfoy and I have to perform a dance at the ball, so for the next week we have to take dance lessons."

"What, that's ridiculous!" Ron shouted. "When?"

"From seven until ten." Hermione said as Ron's shocked expression grew bigger if that were at all possible.

"How'd he take it?" Harry asked.

"Much like Ron in fact." Hermione said shrugging.

"You don't seem bothered though." Harry said after sharing a look with Ginny.

"There's not much I can do. If I protest I get stripped of my title. And I'm not losing my Heads position because of a stupid dance." Hermione said in a tone that said the discussion was over.

"Well all I'm saying is that you need to be careful. He's dangerous." Ron nodded in agreement as Harry finished.

After a short discussion on the dangers that Malfoy posed to Hermione they parted ways, the boys heading back to the common room where they had to work on the homework that they were already behind on while Hermione and Ginny went up to the Heads dorm to design their dresses.

They arrived to see Draco sitting on the couch, a book clutched in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He looked up from his book, looked at the girls then continued with his reading. Hermione crossed the common room while Ginny lingered on looking about mystified at the place. This was the first time that she'd gone inside and it always took newcomers by surprise.

"Come on Gin." Hermione said standing on the bottom step.

Ginny turned and started toward the staircase, giving Hermione a look as she passed the couch where the Head boy sat, silent. Hermione narrowed her eyes in return and they started up the stairs and into Hermione's bedroom. They closed the door with a snap and Ginny rounded on Hermione.

"You never said anything about the living quarters being so close. You guys almost share a bedroom. I bet you can hear when he brings girls in and takes them up to his room to ha-" Hermione however stopped Ginny before she could finish the sentence.

"Ginny, it's not something I brag about. It's not a good thing as Harry would say." Hermione said plopping down on her bed.

"I don't see what's so bad about it. If I were you, a pretty single girl, I wouldn't mind constantly being near such a specimen." Ginny said much to Hermione's surprise.

"Ginny can we focus please?" Hermione asked loudly, getting sick of the conversation.

The girls spent the rest of the day discussing colours and shades and lengths. They picked materials, and designs according to what they saw the perfect dress looking like in their minds. They drew out rough sketches, for that was what they'd take to the designer in Hogsmeade so that their dresses would be ready by Saturday for the dance.

It was dinnertime by the time they'd finished everything. They were discussing Hermione's robes from the Yule ball and how amazing she'd looked. Hermione was blushing as she opened the door to her room, her eyes focused on Ginny over her shoulder. When she turned her head however she noticed that Malfoy seemed to be leaving his bedroom, looking as if he'd just woken from a long nap.

Hermione walked forward, her eyes darting away from the boy who turned, seemingly just noticing their presence. She turned laughing at something Ginny said about Ron's dancing, or lack there of, hoping that he continued down the stairs to the common room. She heard the sound of his feet carrying him swiftly down the stairs and breathed a silent sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed her staring for he certainly would have said something.

They followed his lead, heading down the stairs and across the common room, exiting through the portrait hole and wandering down the castle halls until they reached the Great Hall. They giggled and laughed as they made their way across the room towards the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron sat eating enthusiastically.

Draco, who had arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes before Hermione, watched as she and the Weasley girl wandered in, caught in a fit of giggles that made Hermione's cheeks turn bright red. Draco watched as they joined their fellow Gryffindors, seemingly not a care in the world, but he knew that Granger was thinking about that night and what it would hold just as much as he was.

He'd been sitting in the common room when they'd walked in and it was strange to see anyone else in that room besides Granger. He'd been hoping that he wouldn't have to see much of her that day until it was necessary and was grateful when they wandered up the stairs to Granger's room to do whatever it was that they were there to do. After that he was hoping that his mind wouldn't become overloaded with thoughts of her and the next week they would spend together, but as soon as he heard her voice drifting through the door above and into his ear he was bombarded with them.

He couldn't understand this sudden fascination with Granger. He had a new habit of glancing at her whenever she entered his line of vision and sometimes his eyes would unconsciously follow her as she moved. He had to admit, the sight that was being beheld wasn't a bad one, but still it was something he shouldn't be doing. Yet he still found himself thinking about her, wondering why she'd looked at him a certain way, why she did something a certain way. It had been going on since the train ride to Hogwarts that year.

It had been the first time he'd seen her since the day before his attack on Dumbledore. Then she'd looked so haggard, almost like she'd been awake for hours working on some essay or another. She'd been dressed in the frumpy robes she was always seen in, her figure masked by their bagginess. She'd been walking quickly, seemingly in a hurry for whatever it was that she had to do. But Draco hadn't really had time to torture her for there were other things that preoccupied his mind, like the events of the day to come.

After the summer from hell, Draco was excited to leave his home and head back to school. On the train he'd been wandering the car halls, looking into the windows of the compartments, watching the other students as they went about their daily routines. He saw first years, sitting together talking nervously, getting to know one another as the train sped on its way to their new school.

As he stared into the windows of compartments with open shades or half open shades, he came upon the compartment of his favourite threesome. They were sitting in what seemed like silence for he saw none of their mouths moving. Instead he saw Potter and Weasley playing a game of wizard's chess while Granger read a book he'd never heard of.

She was sitting there, looking much different than he'd ever seen her. He couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the sight, for it was a welcome change to the uptight bookworm that he'd known her to be. Her clothes fit tighter to her body than any he'd seen her wear before, hugging to the curves that she now possessed. She probably had the most amazing figure of any girl on that train, and Draco couldn't deny it.

But as he stared, his eyes drinking up the vision that she was, her eyes shifted, landing directly on him. He wondered if she'd known he was there all along, and picked that moment to shift her gaze to him. She didn't appear shocked as their eyes connected, nor did she appear angry. She only seemed curious, much the way she looked when receiving a hard question on a test. He was sure any moment she would bite her lip, as he knew she did when thinking hard.

However, Draco didn't get to stare at her long enough to see that action as his name was called from somewhere behind him. The shrill voice that called his name in what she believed was a loving manner belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson. Draco turned his head to glance down the hall at the annoyingly loud girl and upon turning back found the shade to the compartment closed.

Ever since then questions about her wandered into his mind, and he unconsciously thought about her all the time. Sometimes he would catch himself, and therefore scold himself for thinking about a Mudblood, but it never seemed to work. She was constantly near him, always just a glance away, and now she would be just a touch away.

His mind was spinning with the thoughts and memories that had to do with Granger. It was like she was a disease that he had and couldn't seem to cure. He couldn't explain it. At the current moment his eyes were locked on her, and not even Blaise's voice was bringing him out of his thoughts.

Hermione could feel his eyes watching her; much the same way he'd been watching her all week. It was strange but now that she thought about it, Draco Malfoy had been staring at her all week long. She caught him on the train ride and numerous times throughout the feast and the sorting. Then during the week in classes she would see him glance her way and during meal times as well.

But when he was in the common room it was completely different. It was almost like he avoided her there, opting to walk past her and not say a word. Since they'd moved in and started classes and such, there had been no great fight. There hadn't been much talking at all, only mutual ignorance on both sides.

Hermione was not used to this new Malfoy, the one that opted to be silent and not torture her when there were so many obvious chances. She in fact preferred the one that insulted her all the time, for at least she knew what he was thinking. All she knew now was that he was constantly found staring at her, a fact that unnerved her more than the word Mudblood.

Lifting her gaze from her plate to across the hall where she knew he sat she saw that once again his grey eyes were trained upon her. She wished that he would sneer, or smirk or even whip out his wand and hex her, just as long as he stopped staring at her in such a way.

"What are you looking at Hermione?" Ron asked noticing that she was staring off again.

"Nothing." She said softly trying to get the image of Malfoy's eyes boring into her own, out of her head.

"Thinking about tonight eh?" he asked pressing the matter.

"I guess." She answered. "I've been trying not to think about it though."

"It's when you don't want to think about something that it comes up the most." Harry stated. "Happens to me all the time."

"I'll bet." Ginny added smiling.

The room around Hermione was slowly starting to empty. The time was nearing seven, and most of the students had finished their dinners and were heading off to other areas of the castle until curfew. Hermione wished that she could be amongst them, wandering about aimlessly, but sadly she was stuck there, waiting until the room emptied and the tables were pulled away.

Draco seemed to be doing the same thing though his attention was now on his friends instead of her. She'd caught him glancing at her a few times but as soon as she caught him his eyes flicked away. Harry and Ron left her ten minutes before seven to head back to the common room where their homework still sat waiting to be finished.

Ginny stayed, keeping Hermione company until she couldn't any longer. When her friend walked slowly out of the Great Hall leaving her and the Head Boy alone, Hermione was beginning to wish that she'd protested as well.

"Wonderful." Malfoy mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, catching the sarcastic tone that he'd used.

"I wasn't talking to you Mudblood." He spat out.

'Good, keep insulting me. Then at least I'll know you're back to normal.' Hermione thought as she opened her mouth to retaliate. But she was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"This is no way to start off a lesson." Said a small skinny witch only slightly shorter than Hermione. She'd been standing behind them by the entrance.

"You must be the teacher."

"Madam Peruge at your service. But hatred is no way to enter into this. Apologize for using that filthy word. From now on you will call each other by your first names only in my presence. No nicknames, no insulting names, just your own names. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." They both said.

"You will call me Madam. Now apologize." She said sternly looking at Draco with hard eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione." He said through gritted teeth.

"Now, since we have but one week to do this, we will have to work hard and quickly. It will not be easy and you will have to practice often. All your free time should be spent practicing this to learn every step by heart. I want you to know it so well that you could dance in your sleep."

Hermione watched as the woman glided gracefully across the floor, her robes flowing softly behind her. She was walking over to a table that had materialized before their very eyes. On the table was a gramophone, the horn of which was tarnished and dented. There were records placed beside it, their sleeves yellowish from age.

Hermione studied this woman, taking in the entirety of her. She reminded her a bit of Professor Trelawney for her clothes consisted of shawls and long flowing robes of different colours. Her demeanor however was that of Professor McGonagall. She was stern and wouldn't take any nonsense from either of them while they worked together.

"First I'm just going to show you the basic way you will stand. Now come over here."

The two walked side by side towards the woman and the table. Hermione stood beside Malfoy as the woman looked at both of them. She then stared down at their feet, and shook her head.

"Before I can even show you that I will have to change your shoes. Since this event is a formal one you will be wearing formal attire. So I want you to report to these lessons wearing the types of shoes you will wear that evening. You must be accustomed to dancing in them."

With a wave of her wand Hermione felt her flats change into heels. Her height grew but only and inch or so, nothing to the six foot two inches that Malfoy was. She looked down at his feet and noticed a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, when it is time for your dance to be performed they will ask that the dance floor be cleared. The song will come on and you will walk over to Miss Granger. You will offer her your hand and when she takes it, you will lead her to the center of the floor. Display this now."

Draco turned to Hermione, offering his hand the way he'd been taught during the summers. He'd been instructed on the ways of a gentleman, something every pureblooded male learns. Holding out his right hand palm up Hermione slipped hers softly within, their fingers barely touching at all.

Holding their joined hands before him they glided side by side toward the center of the floor. As Draco stopped he led Hermione to stand before him, pausing for a moment to look into her eyes. Their eyes connected and for a moment the world was left behind. But the sound of Madam Peruge moving forward to speak to them broke their gaze.

"Very good Draco. If you both continue to demonstrate things like that upon the first request we will get through this no problem. Now after you've turned her to face you Draco you will place your free hand on her waist. Hermione your hand will rest on his upper arm, not his shoulder. So many people get that wrong. Now try it again."

Hermione walked back to where she'd been standing before only this time Draco approached her as if coming from another area of the dance floor. He took her hand and again led her out to the floor however this time when he offered his hand their eyes locked and the gaze wasn't broken until again when Madam Peruge spoke.

"Perfect. Another thing I've noticed is that you both look at each other rather than your feet. That's good, looking anywhere but in your partners eyes can cause missed steps."

The teacher began to show them the opening steps of the number. After every new group of steps she made them go all the way back to the beginning and start the entire thing over again. Hermione was also getting annoyed at the fact that they were doing this in complete silence with not a note of music.

"Madam," Hermione asked as she was walking back once again to her starting position. "Why haven't we used music yet?"

"Because my dear, the steps are hard enough to learn on their own. You must master them before you can master them to music."

Hermione liked this woman, for she had a certain flare not found in Hogwarts. It's as if everything she knew she learned from dance. She smiled widely when she watched them dance as if she was remembering a better time in her life. She clapped her hands a lot, something that made Hermione giggle a bit. This was a woman she could see herself having tea with to discuss what an amazing life she possibly had.

As the end of the lesson came around Madam Peruge gave them both a paper that explained the next group of steps that they had to learn as well as a moving couple on the page that demonstrated it.

"This is your homework. I expect to come into this room tomorrow snap my fingers and see everything you've learned so far, including these steps. Understood?"

Hermione and Draco nodded. Madam Peruge then simply bowed her head before shooing them away with her ringed fingers. Hermione picked up her things and started from the Great Hall, Malfoy following behind. Once they were out of earshot of the Great Hall and halfway up the marble staircase she could hear Malfoy grumbling behind her.

"What?" Hermione asked stopping and turning on the stair to look down at him.

"I wasn't saying a damn word to you Granger." He said glaring up at her.

"Well maybe you should think your complaints then Malfoy or people might begin to suspect you're mental." She said turning and continuing on.

Not another word was spoken until they reached their common room. Draco entered, slamming the portrait hole behind him and dropping the paper onto the table between the two couches before the grate. He plopped down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair trying to ignore Granger who was standing beside the couch.

After her not uttering a word Draco grew fed up and almost shouted, "What?"

"We have to practice." Hermione said softly not having the patience to argue with him about it.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? I'm tired." He said his voice almost a whine.

"When tomorrow?" she asked.

"After lunch. I have another practice tomorrow morning. Unless you have a previous engagement with one of your boy toys."

"After lunch is fine." Hermione then started toward the staircase only to stop and turn on the bottom step. "You do realize that other than that last comment, we just had a civilized conversation."

"Don't get used to it." He threw over his shoulder not even bothering to look at her. "Mudblood."

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away. Her feet were beginning to ache from the height of the shoes that she was wearing, and she wasn't in the mood for him. When she reached the top she paused to slip off the agonizing shoes, and continued into her room barefoot, closing the door softly behind her.

Draco heard the click and breathed a sigh of relief. Though the first lesson hadn't been as terrible as he'd predicted, it did cause a whole different set of problems. While he was sure that his insulting skills were at the top of their game, he couldn't use them during their sessions, the times when he'd need them most. They would be the only disguise to the little staring problem he'd developed.

He couldn't explain what went on inside his body when he looked into her eyes. The feelings he got when he looked at her and the feelings he got when their eyes connected were two different feelings completely, but both were new and strange to him. It wasn't the same as when he looked at a random pretty girl, though that was what she could be considered. What was wrong with him?

The feelings were so strange and unknown that he couldn't explain what they felt like, or where they started. It wasn't like he grew short of breath or his stomach did somersaults as had happened on quite a few occasions with a number of females, it was different. It was as if something inside him had released. When he looked into her eyes something within him was released, his thoughts grew fuzzy, his mind eventually cleared and it was as if he were lost in a haze. It was worse than a veela.

Another thing that made the feelings worse was when she touched him. He'd been so against it, but when she'd slipped her hand into his, so delicately it was as if something else within him had taken over. He didn't need music, for he could hear it in his head. He knew just what to do as if he'd done it a million times before.

Such simple gestures, fingers brushing, her hand on his arm, her grip tightening in his hand, it all excited him somewhere inside. After everything was over and their gaze was severed he regained his composure but just barely before they were doing it again. He was growing frustrated with himself. Their relationship was to remain the way it had been those six years prior. She was supposed to despise him and be his own personal victim. They weren't supposed to be living so closely, they weren't supposed to be civil and they certainly weren't supposed to touch.

"Why does it seem like every year I grow older the more complicated my life has to get?" Draco asked the empty room around him.

Warily he rose from his seat on the couch, and gathered his things. He used his wand to extinguish the fire that still smoldered in the grate. Then turning in the moonlit room he wandered up the stairs to get some rest. For the next day would probably be just as complicated as the last.

* * *

Ok...so let me know how you feel about this. Look out also for some more coming attractions, to be exact four new Hermione/Draco shipped stories, all of them with the most amazing plot twists. I am truly proud of my terrible twisted mind. I have put these characters through hell. lol

Starry.


	3. Captivating

Okay guys...I was gonna wait another two days, put this out on St. Patrick's Day. I'm Irish, and I love that day, but I just couldn't wait.

Lá Fhéile Pádraig Sona Daoibh!!!

Anyways, it's tradition amongst my friends to give a gift to one another on this day. So, since you guys have shared alot with me, i consider you friends, and therefore I shall give you the next chapter of a story. Who knows, maybe you'll even get another chapter of Surrender too. lol

For now I want to say two things...

Sláinte is táinte!

and

read on!!!

Disclaimer: Éirinn go brách!!! Other than that nope I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Captivating

The shrill sound of Draco's alarm clock was what initially woke him from his sleep. Reaching a hand out from beneath the warm covers he shut it off, groaning. His feet still hurt a bit from the dancing but overall he felt fine. He was disgruntled only at the fact that he was forced to get up at such a heinous time. But throwing the covers off of him, he struggled from the comfortable confines of his bed, and shuffled across the room to the bathroom.

Knocking on the door he noted no reply and opened the door. The room was empty and for that he thanked Merlin. The last thing he wanted to face that morning was Granger. He'd had enough of her the night before, what with their staring contests and all the hands on activity. He preferred to know that he was the only member of that dorm that was awake for the moment.

He used the bathroom quickly then proceeded to wash his hands and face, opting again for a shower after his practice, which he hoped, would go quickly. If not he was sure that they would be out there until lunch. After he was washed up and changed into his practice uniforms that had conveniently been laundered the day before, he grabbed his broom and left the dorm.

On his walk Draco thought about his victim, Ginny Weasley, the girl that he had the pleasure of pranking that year. Whatever it was that he did, would somehow end up effecting Potter, a thought that lifted his spirits a bit. But he only had one more day to think up a prank to pull, something that returned his spirits to their previous place.

His mind was working overtime trying to figure out something good enough to be considered a prank. It had to be something that humiliated the girl, but quite frankly she was a challenge. He knew little about her, except that she was Potter's girlfriend, that she was the Weasel King's sister, and that she was Granger's best mate. Other than that he didn't know much about her, something that would obviously hinder this little project, but Draco never gave up on a challenge, and this one was a challenge all right.

Another challenge was getting his team to follow his orders. They were flying terribly that morning, granted the wind was blowing fiercely, for there was a storm approaching, something quite obvious from the black clouds that loomed off to the west. He ended up cutting practice short for the wind was blowing their keeper out of his spot, and the chasers kept losing the quaffle to sudden gusts.

Draco traipsed back inside his pale features coloured from the wind that had been hitting his bare cheeks. His broom was on his shoulder as he called out the password to the Heads dorm and pulled open the door. The rays of sun that poked through the clouds outside were cascading into the room via the almost floor to ceiling window opposite the fireplace. Ignoring the howling of the winds outside that he could hear clearly through that window, Draco started up the stairs the muscles in his body, which had been overworked that day sending pains through him.

He collapsed on his bed a few moments later, letting out a frustrated sigh. Granger would probably be up soon, and after lunch she would come hunting him, pressing their practice that he was in no way looking forward to. He closed his eyes, raising his hands to rub his eyes furiously, for he felt a headache coming on.

As the silence enveloped him he could feel himself drifting off. He dropped his broom on the floor, kicking off his shoes. Pulling himself up on his bed, turning on his side so he could shrug off his robes until he was left in a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers, Draco laid his head down on the pillow, intent on taking a nap. His body was relaxing and his thoughts were becoming wild and hazy, like they do when you're exhausted.

Hermione was lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully, for it was Sunday and she had nothing planned for the morning. It wasn't often that Hermione slept in so when she did it was a very bad idea to disturb her. She was snuggled beneath her covers, drooling lightly on her pillow as her dreams flitted in and out of her mind.

The sky outside had steadily grown stormier. It was filled with dark clouds and the wind, which had already been whipping around the grounds howled loudly. Her windows, which faced the Forbidden Forest, were rattling though she slept through the entire thing.

As the storm brewed above, a speck slowly made its way closer to the school. As it neared it was identified as a dark black Eagle owl carrying an ivory white envelope in its beak. The bird flew towards Draco's room, intending to enter to deliver it's message to the Head Boy, but the window was locked and the curtains drawn tightly, so even if the owl banged on the window the sounds would be muffled and incoherent.

Fighting against the strong gusts the owl made its way around to where Hermione's window continued to rattle and upon finding the curtains open, sending the dreary light spilling into her room, it landed on the small stone sill outside scratching at the pane. The scratching continued like nails on a chalkboard until Hermione's head rose from the pillow. She let out a grunt of displeasure and turned her squinted eyes to face the window, noticing the struggling owl. Throwing her covers off she hurried towards the window unlocking it and stepping back as they burst open, the owl fluttering in. She struggled for a moment, but finally was able to close the windows, only to see that the damage was already done. Her papers and books lay windblown about the room.

"Bloody hell." She growled frustrated before approaching the owl.

She held out her hand to take the letter but the owl didn't release it, the universal signal that this piece of mail did not belong to her. So instead she looked at the front of the envelope, noticing that Malfoy's name was scrawled across in silver ink. It seemed to shimmer, though there was no light.

Holding out her arm to the owl Hermione opted to help the creature deliver its message safely. It hopped on, the letter still clutched safely in its beak and Hermione carefully walked to her door. She crossed the hall and knocked lightly on Draco's door, hoping that he was there at all.

Within Draco ignored the sound, his semiconscious state much more desirable. The sound had been far away anyway, so therefore it might have all been in his imagination. But as the sound was heard again, as well as a girl's voice softly calling to him, Draco knew that it was no imaginary knocking.

His eyes snapped open and at the third knock and another soft call of his surname, Draco hauled himself off the bed. He didn't even bother to pull on pants but instead stumbled to the door, scratching his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He gripped the handle roughly and threw open the door.

She stood there before him in her pyjamas, or a silly excuse for them anyway. Her shorts were cotton and much shorter than anything he'd ever seen her in. And the top was only a white tank top, with no bra. He was staring at her body as if he'd never known it existed. Hermione however cleared her throat softly, his eyes snapping back to her face. That was when he noticed the bird on her arm, the same bird that his father had bought him in his first year.

"What are you doing with my owl?" he asked holding out his arm. The owl hopped from one student to the other it's wings ruffling slightly.

"He scratched at my window. I guess you didn't hear him. Have you been here the entire time? I thought you had Quidditch." She said noticing that his attire was far from appropriate, but she only blushed at her peek and kept her eyes strictly on his face.

"Ended it early, it's looking worse out now. It was too windy out earlier. I only just got in maybe half an hour ago." He said not realizing that they were again having a normal conversation.

"All right then." She said her eyelids drooping a bit. It seemed that the Head Girl had been sleeping when his owl came scratching.

Draco watched her turn away, noticing again that the shorts were much shorter than anything she'd ever worn in his presence. He saw more of Granger than he'd ever seen before and it seemed that she didn't care. As she walked she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Nice owl by the way."

And after that she disappeared back into her room, the door clicking softly behind her. He wondered if he would be hearing her in the bathroom within minutes as he closed his door, carrying his owl to the perch that stood in his room. The owl hopped upon it, finally releasing the envelope to its master and recipient.

He turned the envelope over in his hands, knowing that it was from his father. He didn't even need to read the contents to know that it was a request for him to come home at some point this week. But this was not the week for his father to be making requests. He wouldn't be able to get away, and his father would not be happy to hear that.

But Draco picked his wand up off the table and used it to open the envelope, as he sat himself on his bed. The contents of the envelope slipped out and into his lap, a letter written on the exact same high quality parchment that was specially made for his father.

His eyes scanned the letter, written in the same silver ink as his name on the front. The paper was heavy in his hands, thick and rough to the touch. His mind was concentrating on the way the letter opened. Instead of putting his name, his father had written son, an awkward greeting for a man who could barely tolerate him sometimes.

Feeling to tired and annoyed now to read the letter he tossed it towards his desk and leaned back on the bed. He listened for the sound of the shower running, but heard no such thing. Lifting his head he stared curiously at the door before sitting up again and approaching it. The light that would usually seep beneath the door was not doing so meaning that the bathroom was currently empty.

Opening his door he entered the bathroom, crossing the room in a few quick strides to position himself before her door. He pressed his ear to the cold wood and listened, hearing very little from within. He gripped the handle with his hand, turning it ever so slowly, before opening the door a crack.

There she was, wrapped in the red and gold bed sheets and blankets. She'd thrown the curtains closed after his owls interruption and was sleeping peacefully. The room was dark, but he could make her out perfectly in the bed, her hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her head. Her room was warm, a change from the icy room that he slept in. But he preferred the cold.

He stared at her, wondering why she was going back to sleep. Usually Granger could be seen in the library on days like today, either studying or merely sitting in a comfortable chair and reading away at some fairytale or other. He'd once seen her in the library sitting beside a stack of books almost as tall as her, and they were all fairytale stories with happy endings.

'Maybe she's trying to tell people something.' He thought.

A book he'd frequently seen her with was Cinderella. He guessed that was her favourite. He wondered why she didn't just buy her own copy instead of constantly borrowing the libraries. It was one book that he'd always seen either spilling from her bag, or stacked on a desk corner. It was as if that book was her comfort zone.

Snapping out of his daze he shut the door just as softly as he'd opened it, being sure to make no sound at all lest he wake her. That was not what he needed at the moment, to wake her and have to come up with some half assed excuse for what he was doing. How could he explain peeping into her room?

With thoughts of Granger's reactions, and her possibly slapping him once again filling his head Draco started back towards his room. He was glad when he slipped back into his bed that he could sleep to take his mind off the letter and Granger. Sleep seemed to be the only way that he could take his mind off of his life, but he couldn't sleep forever.

When Hermione finally opened her eyes she looked at the clock on her nightstand. The time was almost noon, and there was much to do. She rolled over and stared at the ceiling, wishing that she could just go back to sleep, but the rumble that her stomach let out told her that she had to at least eat not to mention get on with the practice that they desperately needed to start. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh Hermione sat up, the covers falling in a heap in her lap.

She wiggled out from beneath the rest of the blankets allowing her feet to dangle over the side of the bed as she stretched. A chill crept up her spine, but soon she was warm again, feeling cozy in the room that she'd come to know as home. She slipped off the bed, her bare feet landing on the soft plush carpeting. She wandered over to her closet and gathered her clothes, but just as she closed the doors, her ensemble in hand she heard the sound of the shower running.

Turning her head to gaze at the bottom of the door she saw that small bar of light and knew that Malfoy was in the bathroom. So tossing her clothes onto her bed she walked to the soft red armchair that sat in a corner and threw herself into it, draping a leg over one arm. She laid her head against the back, her eyes focused on the ceiling. She listened to the sound of running water and the howling of the wind outside her mind fogging over as she felt herself drifting off again.

She tried to concentrate on the sound of the water, for when it ceased she would wake up, wake up and get ready for the day. The lazy stormy day that she couldn't help but wish to sleep through. The splatters of the water hitting the stalls floor and quickly heading down the drain filled her ears.

The idea of a shower was pleasing to her. She couldn't wait to stand beneath that showerhead and feel the waters attempts to release her stress and tension. She wondered what was taking Malfoy so long. She shut her eyes and at first her mind was empty, but then she began thinking about what it might be that was keeping Malfoy in that bathroom. Her frustration was growing.

Draco was stepping out of the shower, a fluffy white towel wrapped about him. He walked before the fogged mirror using his hand to wipe away the condensation. He reached for his shirt and was about to pull it over his head when he heard the sound of Granger in her room moving about. He wondered how long she'd been up.

Hermione was growing restless. She was growing hungry, her stomach aching terribly. The storm outside was ragging worse than ever. She walked to her window and pulled the curtains aside to gaze out at it, the fury that hung above the school. The trees were bending and swaying terribly in the wind the leaves being ripped off only to be thrown about. The rain was beginning to fall and splatter the window with it's drops, her view blurring. Hermione gave up at the window and turned her attention back to the bathroom that was now empty.

Draco was seated at his table in the Great Hall when Hermione wandered in, paying little attention to the boys at the Hufflepuff table that hooted lowly at her. Draco thought their actions were tacky and quite disgusting. They were hooting for a Mudblood. Granted she was attractive, but still, she was filthy.

His eyes trailed her as she walked to the center of the table where the ginger haired female Weasley sat having a heated discussion with her boyfriend Potter. Granger looked fidgety and nervous, the way she normally looked before exams. It was strange to see her so antsy this early in the year a fact that Potter must have noticed.

"So where were you and the Mudblood all morning?"

"Sleeping." Draco said automatically, and at the clatter of a fork falling to a plate he turned to see Blaise staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Oh Merlin Blaise! Never!" Draco cried understanding the shocked look on his friends face. "She was in her room and me in mine. After Quidditch practice ended I went back up to my dorm and went back to sleep, Granger was still sleeping when I got there, then there was this fiasco with Sterling."

"What happened with your owl?" Blaise asked.

"He went to Granger's room instead of mine because my curtains were closed. He woke her up and she in turn woke me up." Draco said turning his attention back to Granger who sat talking to Potter in low whispers.

"So you didn't sleep with her then?"

"Sleep with who?" Pansy interjected as she sat herself down.

"You should really stop listening in on other peoples conversations." Blaise said looking past Draco to the girl who was sitting there staring with wide eyes at Draco.

"When they concern Draco, they're my conversations too."

"He doesn't belong to you Pansy, Merlin you'd think his constantly ignoring you would put you off that notion." Blaise cried feeling that the girl grew dumber every day.

"He doesn't ignore me, he's just got a lot on his mind what with those dance lessons with the Mudblood."

Pansy then turned away to engage another Slytherin female in conversation leaving Blaise staring at her bewildered. He shook his head in dismay, wondering how Pansy had become so demented.

"Anyway, so did you?" Blaise said not in the slightest deterred from the original topic.

"No Blaise, that's revolting, can't you see I'm trying to eat."

Blaise let out a chuckle, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"Honestly no it never crossed my mind."

"You're lying. I see how you stare at her." Blaise said getting frustrated with his friend's lack of honesty.

"I've looked at her, but I've never thought of sleeping with her. She's a Mudblood, I can look all I want, but I can't touch."

"How would your father ever find out?" Blaise said softly.

Draco nodded to his right where Pansy was seated talking animatedly about her dress for the ball. Blaise nodded his head in understanding. If Pansy ever learned about that there was no doubt that she would go tell Lucius immediately, and Draco would then most likely be punished.

"She is a little vixen though." Blaise said staring over at Hermione.

Draco shrugged trying to keep the vision of her body that morning in such simple yet revealing clothes from floating behind his eyes. She'd revealed more to him that morning than he suspected she wanted to, but she said not a word, and he certainly hadn't said anything, for he'd been to shocked at seeing it to speak.

"If you like dirty blood." Malfoy said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Blaise chuckled again. "So how were the lessons?"

"Not bad, we did well. She's better than I'd thought she'd be but I'd still rather not be doing it at all. The teacher gave us homework, can you believe that."

"What kind? Do you have to research this particular dance or something? Is there an essay due tomorrow on the subject." Blaise laughed at his own joke.

"You really are getting a kick out of this. No, she gave us a piece of paper with the next set of steps to learn. After lunch I have to meet Granger in our dorm to practice. This woman expects it memorized by tonight's lesson."

"Ouch. Bad news mate." Blaise said sipping pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Draco asked.

"Homework. Bloody teachers are piling it on eh?"

"Yeah."

Hermione's eyes wandered around the Great Hall as she thought about the practice session that she had soon with Malfoy. That was not her idea of a good day, being stuck in her dorm with her dorm mate, practicing the steps to a dance that neither of them wanted to do. The dance was simple enough so far, and she figured that it wouldn't be too complicated for it was only to be performed once. But the simple fact was that there easily could have been another task that forced the Slytherin and Gryffindor heads to work together, why did they pick something that involved so much touching?

She was avoiding looking at him, something that was hard enough due to the fact that he was right in her line of sight and that he was all she was thinking about. She couldn't understand why she constantly thought about him, nor could she understand why he was constantly caught staring at her, the way he was at that moment.

Her eyes had flicked to him and sure enough he was focused solely on her, a strange enough phenomenon. She stared back her head tilted to the side. There was a perplexed expression on her face as he mumbled something out of the corner of his mouth so she couldn't understand. That was when she noticed that his friend Blaise was staring at her. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out his reasons. Blaise she noticed then smirked and nodded.

"Uh huh." She heard Ginny say before her.

Snapping out of her staring contest with Malfoy she turned her eyes toward Ginny who was grinning. Now she looked even more confused than she'd been before as she opened her mouth to ask Ginny a question.

"Why do you think I have a thing for him?"

"Because Hermione, it's obvious that you do." Ginny said grinning still.

"We hate each other Gin." Hermione said getting aggravated.

"Hermione you are constantly staring at him, and I bet you're thinking about him a lot aren't you."

"We live together, we have dance lessons together, he's always around me, of course I think about him some." Hermione protested.

"Hermione, when you're dancing what are you looking at?"

"What do you mean? I'm looking at him, there's not much else to look at and plus that's what you're supposed to do."

"What are you thinking about, when he touches you what goes through your mind?"

"Ginny I can't believe you."

"Answer me." Ginny said softly.

"I don't know, I don't really think. Everything goes away when we start dancing."

"What do you mean everything goes away?" Ginny asked curiously.

"There's no music because we have to learn the moves without it first. So everything is quiet but I'm sure if there was music I probably wouldn't hear it." Hermione thought for a moment seemingly drifting off into that world. "I look at him, and our eyes connect, and it's weird but I feel almost like there's something there. It's hard to explain. My mind goes blank, I don't even think about the steps or the hall or even Madam Peruge. It's like everything is gone but me and him together."

"Wow, it's worse than I thought." Ginny said a stunned look on her face.

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione said tilting her head to the side.

Draco had risen from his seat, noticing the time. Lunch would be over shortly and he wanted to get this practice over with as soon as possible. He approached the table unnoticed by the two girls, for they were wrapped up in a conversation. He couldn't really hear anything that they were saying because they were speaking in whispers but there was something that he did catch.

"Hermione I think you're falling in love with him." The Weasley girl said loud enough for him to hear.

"That's all fine and dandy and my condolences to the poor guy, but is it possible that we get this practice over with Granger?"

Ginny spun around and stared up at him, her eyes wide. Hermione looked shocked as well and Malfoy felt he'd heard something he shouldn't have. It merely brought a smirk to his youthful face. The girls glanced at one another before Hermione stood quickly. She sent a glare at Ginny before leaving the Great Hall, Malfoy following along behind her.

"Granger!" He called as she rounded the banister to move swiftly up the stairs.

"Leave me alone Malfoy. We'll just practice quickly then you can go do whatever Slytherins do." Hermione said feeling to shocked and confused to think of a creative and harsh comment.

"Who are you falling in love with?" he asked, making her freeze. "It wouldn't be Weasley would it?"

"Malfoy you don't know what you're talking about." Hermione said but she still didn't climb the stairs.

"Then who is it? Obviously the Weasley girl thinks you're falling in love, the only question is, with who? It wouldn't be that Quidditch player from fourth year?"

"Viktor? No, he went back to Bulgaria. It's none of your business either way Malfoy."

Draco walked to the stairs and stopped beside her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'll find out sooner or later, Mudblood." Then he walked away, leaving her standing there on the bottom step.

Hermione walked slowly, her mind thinking hard about the conversation that she and Ginny had at lunch. She was turning it over in her mind the conclusion that her friend had come to. There was no way that Hermione could be falling in love with Malfoy. She hated him and she always would, but that didn't explain what was happening between them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she opened the portrait hole to find him waiting there, already wearing his dress shoes. He was standing beside the couch, tapping his foot expectantly. He looked angry as he glared at her, but she returned the look with a glare of her own.

"What took you so long Granger?" Draco demanded as she wandered past him.

"Shove it Malfoy." He heard her mumble before she wandered up the stairs to her room.

He waited in the common room watching her door. She'd left it open as she went inside to change her shoes and he could hear her up there chattering to herself in a frustrated tone. Soon she left her room and walked slowly down the stairs pulling her straight hair up high on her head in a ponytail. He watched her as she approached him, to busy fiddling with her hair to notice him staring.

"Are you ready yet?" he demanded as she stopped beside him.

"Are you?" she asked pointedly.

Hermione walked to stand beside the window, and Draco glared at her before beginning the steps. She slipped her hand into his when he offered it, but Hermione kept thinking about Ginny's words and refused to look up at him. She instead stared at her feet, and in turn tripped a bit.

"What the hell was that?" he asked dropping her hand.

"Sorry lets start again." Hermione said approaching the window again.

They tried it several more times but each time during the part of the routine that they'd done a million times or more Hermione would mess up. Draco was growing frustrated. How could it be that she did it perfectly the night before, but she couldn't do it now?

"What's wrong Granger, thinking about your lover boy?" Draco said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about so please, for the sake of this practice and my sanity, drop it." Hermione said staring out the window at the storm that still raged.

The torches around the room were all lit because it was so dark. The sky had changed to a very dark grey colour as the clouds swirled about overhead. The wind had picked up even more and now the trees looked as if they were bowing to something, all bent over their tallest branches almost sweeping the ground. The fire in the grate roared to life, the flames throwing dancing light across the room making Hermione's hair shimmer. She kept her back to him and stared out the window, trying to force the thoughts from her mind.

Draco angrily moved forward and grabbed Hermione by the shoulder spinning her around to face him. As she whirled her eyes widened and connected with his. He could see the confusion in her eyes, and wondered what was going through her mind, but quickly he pushed his curiosity out of his mind and glared at her again.

"We have work to do. I don't want to deal with that woman if we don't know these new steps. I'll just let her know that you preferred to look out the window than practice." He said reaching around her to throw the curtains closed.

Hermione's eyes widened as Draco's arms wrapped about her and their bodies connected. Her arms immediately flew up to place a barrier between his body and hers as she backed away, her lower back connecting with the stone sill. Her eyes darted between his as he closed the curtains, his hands connecting just above her head. She upturned her head to see his hands gripping the curtains heavy material.

Hermione looked like a cornered animal, frantic and confused. Draco backed away as she stared up at him, her eyes boring holes into him. He could see her shaking with nervousness, and he figured he'd startled her by grabbing her so roughly. It was unlike him to put his hands on any female in such a way, even a Mudblood like Granger, but this girl had a way of bothering him so much that he lost all control. One minute he was easily in control of the situation, then with a comment or a look Granger could set him off.

"Can we just practice." He said running a frustrated hand through his disheveled blond hair.

"Fine." She whispered.

Draco walked back to his place and started again. Hermione kept her eyes on the floor as he approached until he held his hand before her, and she accepted. This time she chanced a look at the Head Boy who her best friend thought she was falling in love with. Their eyes connected and it all happened again, like the world fell away, and there was nothing but them.

They danced the routine up until the new steps perfectly. When it came time to start the new steps Draco stopped dancing and broke away from her, though it was hard. Their gazes had been locked so tightly that Draco was sure someone could have screamed his pants were on fire and he wouldn't have noticed.

He picked up the paper and he and Hermione studied the new moves, before starting again. Again they ran through it flawlessly, and nailed the new steps perfectly. By the end Draco was sure that they were doing even better than the teacher suspected they would. They went through it twice more before they parted and Hermione ran up to her room, slamming her door behind her.

She leaned against the door her breathing abnormal. It looked as if she'd run a mile. She almost seemed to be hyperventilating there by the door. Her face was flushed and sweaty and she was shaking a bit. She slid to the floor in her jittery state. Her mind was racing with the thoughts from lunch and the proceeding that just ended.

'Why do I get like this? He makes me so nervous, but in a different way. It's almost like anticipation, excitement, yet I'm so scared. My hands are shaking, my hearts beating so fast. I can't think when he's around and his eyes are so captivating.'

"No. They're not captivating." Hermione said aloud. "I'm not acting any different. Ginny was wrong."

But Hermione couldn't deny that she was feeling something more than hatred when she saw him, when she looked into his eyes. It was always so hard to look away from him, like something within his eyes attracted her. It was so hypnotic. It was so hard to explain but she knew that she could stare at his eyes forever and still be confused.

They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, but Draco's eyes were grey foggy windows that were hard to read. He could be thinking one thing but his eyes would show something completely different. She was so easy to read, for her eyes always betrayed her.

"I need to keep my thoughts on better things." Hermione said finally. "I can't constantly think about him."

Draco had followed Granger up to her room and was listening on the other side of the door, hoping to figure out who it was that Granger was supposedly falling in love with so that he could announce it and embarrass her and the poor guy. But she was talking in circles, not dropping names, not even descriptions. She was instead trying to convince herself that she wasn't in love, but Draco could tell that there was definitely something up with her.

She was embarrassed that he'd overheard her and the Weaslette talking during lunch about the entire situation. He just wished that he'd heard more, for it was obvious that she'd just finished babbling on about him when the red head had said something about falling in love.

'And she was so skittish about it.' Draco thought. 'It was almost like she was afraid.' But Draco figured that she was probably worried that he would find out and tell the person.

Whoever this guy was he was constantly on her mind, something he could relate to, for Granger was constantly on his mind. He sympathized with her a bit for that, but she was on his mind for other reasons. Reasons he couldn't quite explain. He wasn't allowed to be interested in her, yet he was finding himself fascinated.

He walked away from her door wondering just what it was about the Mudblood that confounded him so. What was it that drew him to her like a moth to the flame? What was their relationship, were they becoming friends or were they just growing civil? And where would this strange borderline obsession with Granger take their relationship? These were all questions that would be answered as time moved on, but Draco couldn't and wouldn't wait that long.

When he was in his room he kicked off his shoes and threw himself upon his bed, pulling his pillow beneath his chin. He stared off into space thinking about the situation that he was in. He couldn't help but wish he were able to give up his position as Head Boy, because then he wouldn't have to see Granger everyday, and things between them could go back to that simple relationship of victim and bully. But now things were so scrambled and mixed up that the lines were becoming blurred and Draco was dangerously close to crossing them.

Granger was just as confused about her life as he was, which only seemed to make things worse for both of them. Neither knew just what to do with their problems and was instead trying to figure them all out alone, without help from friends, which only ends up causing more problems for the others.

Dinner came and went and soon Draco and Hermione were standing in the Great Hall, waiting for their teacher. Hermione was standing in the same place she'd started from the night before, the table with the gramophone already in place. They were standing in silence, the sounds of students above and below them humming through the floors.

"Should we practice really quick, before she gets here to be sure we have it?" Hermione asked him finally breaking the unbearable silence.

"I'd prefer not to but I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. It's not like I'll be doing anything other than this for the rest of the night."

On a slow count of three they began. Draco approached Hermione as he had done what felt like a million times before. Their eyes locked as their hands did and she followed him to the center of the floor, their gaze seemingly unbreakable. It was as if the music was playing in their heads, for they seemed to have a pace, a rhythm to their moves. His hand held hers tightly as she spun out from him, then back in, her curls flaring elegantly.

Unnoticed by either of them Madam Peruge stood in the shadows of the doorway watching. A small content smile spread across her face as she gazed upon the dancers. Pride shown in her eyes as they followed the elegant and flowing movements that the two made together. She noticed how their eyes never left each other's and her smile widened.

As the couple finished the moves that they'd learned already and the new ones that they'd practiced that day Madam Peruge made her presence known. She walked forward her heels clicking softly against the floor, as Hermione and Draco broke apart, almost as if they'd been caught doing something wrong.

"Do it again." Was all she said as she passed them by.

Hermione walked back to her place and watched her eyes trained upon his as he approached. They ran through it once more as she commanded all the while Hermione's eyes staring straight into his, almost as if she were searching them for something. When they finished they turned and faced the teacher their shoulders brushing lightly.

Madam Peruge continued showing them new moves making them practice the entire thing all over again with the new moves. It was the same method that she'd used the night before and they were beginning to figure that was how they'd learn the entire dance, bit by bit. As the lesson came to an end Madam Peruge called them back to her.

Handing them another slip of paper with that nights work on it she smiled. Draco immediately turned and started out. Hermione turned and began to follow only to be stopped by the singsong chant of her name from the flamboyant woman behind her.

"Oh Hermione!"

"Yes." She said turning about to gaze into the soft eyes of their teacher.

"How are you enjoying lessons so far?"

"They're fine. It's just so hard to get used to all this. You must be very fond of dancing to teach it." Hermione said giving a soft friendly smile.

"Oh my dear I'm not fond of it, I'm in love with it." Madam Peruge eyed the girl before smiling herself. "This dance in particular."

"Why this dance? What's so special about it?"

"I've been told you're one of the smartest witches in the school, surely you must know the dance."

"No, there's nothing about it in Hogwarts A History." Hermione said trying to remember if she'd missed something.

"There wouldn't be. The tasks aren't mentioned in that book, heavens knows why."

"Where can I find it?" Hermione asked, desperate to learn more about it.

"Why, the library of course. Good night."

Then Hermione watched as Madam Peruge walked out of the room, leaving Hermione standing there looking confused and unhappy. She stayed there for a moment gazing up at the ceilings imitation of the starry night sky above. Hermione thought about the next day and figured that she would have enough time after classes to head to the library to research.

As she walked the Head Girl tried to figure out the best place to start her search for the nameless dance they were learning. Madam Peruge had never told them the dances name and it was on none of the sheets she'd handed them. There wasn't a word about a dance in Hogwarts A History, so she was sure that the search would be long and tiring, but she'd been through worse.

"Well, let's see, the last time that the dance was performed was close to a century ago. I'll start there, with the Slytherin and Gryffindor heads who last danced this dance."

* * *

Hehehe...I'm sooo much further ahead. And if you guys like long chapters you will love this story. the chapter I just finished writing, which is like four ahead is exactly 30 pages long. and they'll all be relatively long in this story. But anyway, go review, I think i deserve it. lol. Please?

Sláinte!!

Starry


	4. You Know What They Say

Hey guys...so so so sorry I've not updated in ages. I was in a car accident, and just lifes been pretty rough lately. But I've been working none stop on some new chapters for both this story and Surrender and things should be coming along soon. I hope no ones too mad at me.

Again...so sorry.

Disclaimer: Chyeah riiiiiight, me own Harry Potter? Hah!

* * *

You Know What They Say

The next morning Draco opened his eyes to the sound of his damned alarm clock shrieking out it's unbearable sound. His hand shot out from beneath the covers to silence the annoyingly loud contraption before he threw the covers off and unhappily began his day. He wandered to the cupboard to gather up his uniform, shivering at the cool air that seemed to be settling in his room. His arms loaded up he started toward the bathroom noticing that it was again empty. He figured that Granger had either showered earlier for he knew that she woke before him, or that she'd wait until the evening.

Quickly he washed himself and his hair before stepping out and preparing his uniform. He was tying his tie when he heard Hermione in her room muttering loudly to herself. He walked to her door and opened it to see her standing within carrying a large stack of books. She hadn't noticed him standing there as she crossed the room to her desk dropping the books, all on the subjects of either dance or past Hogwarts students he'd noticed, on the desk with a thud. Swiftly he closed the door and went back to the mirror where he was tying his tie all the while thinking about the girl he'd just seen and what it was that she was researching.

Finishing up he turned and left the bathroom, wandering through his room to grab the books that he would need for that day. He could still hear her above as he hurriedly descended the stairs, moving about in her room frantically. He wondered if she wasn't running late that morning, since it was obvious she'd spent most of her time in the library before even some of the teachers were awake.

Shaking thoughts of Granger and her study habits out of his mind, he proceeded out of the portrait hole and toward the Great Hall where he was sure his friends were all waiting for him. As he walked however he was reminded that today was the deadline for his prank. He would have to come up with something before six that evening, or he would have to pay everyone ten galleons. It was a well-known fact that Draco hadn't paid them all ten galleons since their first year, and had vowed never to do it again since then. He wasn't about to break that vow because of a Weasley.

Draco arrived in the Great Hall a moment later his brain working overtime to come up with a scenario that would fit in the mode of a prank to pull. He wasn't about to try getting her in trouble for being out of bed after hours that was too juvenile for his taste. He needed something that would humiliate the girl, something that would wound her ego.

He collapsed on the bench not really hearing the greetings that he'd received but instead still caught up in the thoughts of the prank that he would pull. As he sat there however, he looked over at the table and saw the Weasley girl sitting at the table, smiling at the girls that she was chatting with. Then he saw Potter enter, and something began to form in his devilish mind.

As the different parts of the prank unfolded in his mind he realized that it was brilliant and would work for sure. He smirked inwardly as all of the aspects fell into place and he quickly pulled out a spare quill and scrap piece of parchment to jot it all down. His hand moved quick as lightning as he wrote down his plans and all the things he'd need to complete it.

"Hey mate what are you doing?"

"Figured out my prank Blaise, and it's a good one. This should destroy Weasley's happy little life for a little while at least." Draco said smirking.

"Remember tonight at six." Blaise said promptly dropping the subject.

Breakfast ended with Draco stuffing the paper into his bag and hurrying to his first class of the day. He barely paid any attention to anything the teacher droned on about for he was to busy putting the finishing touches on his plan and trying his hardest to keep his mind off of Granger.

He instead filled his head with thoughts of Potter and Weasley and how this prank would break up their happy little relationship. There would be a slim chance that the Weaselette would either figure it out, or the prank would somehow not work, but slim was the key word. The prank was pure genius and he was already assuring himself that it would work.

"Mr. Malfoy." Called Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?" he asked as he rose with his friends to leave the class.

"I need someone to take these papers down to Madam Pomfrey. I've volunteered you." She said curtly holding out a small stack of papers.

Draco slung his bag over his shoulder and walked forward. Blaise stood in the doorway waiting for him as he approached the professor who was also writing out a small pass for him to be excused for his lateness. Draco took the papers and the pass without a word and joined his friend in the hall outside.

"Why do I get stuck doing stupid things like this? There are hundreds of house elves in this school." Draco complained looking down at the papers. It seemed to be a load of work, for students he supposed were in the infirmary for the day.

"Probably because you were spaced out all during class. What's gotten into you? Thinking about Granger again?"

"Blaise that's not even remotely funny." Draco mumbled.

"You think I'm dense don't you. I can see how you're looking at her all the time. The way you predicted what she would do with her lip yesterday only proves my point. You want her mate."

"Merlin you're revolting!" Draco cried as they descended the stairs.

"It's completely obvious. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything." Blaise said smirking at his friend's obvious embarrassment and discomfort.

"She wouldn't notice. She's constantly thinking about someone else, the person she's in love with."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Blaise asked stopping in his tracks.

"Supposedly, according to the Weasley girl, Mudblood Granger's in love with someone. Don't know anything about him, didn't overhear that part, but I know something's up with her because she's constantly staring off into space, and she was talking to herself about him yesterday after we practiced in our dorm."

"You overheard that she's in love with someone?" Blaise asked smirking.

"Yesterday when I went over to the Gryffindor table. She hasn't denied it, but she hasn't confirmed it either. It's funny, but I kind of know how she feels, cause she's constantly got this guy on her mind, and I constantly have her on my mind."

"Mate, you're losing it." Blaise said starting down the hall again.

"I know Blaise. I know." He sighed before chuckling at his comment.

They continued on in silence, Blaise heading down another flight of stairs while Draco wandered further down the hall and taking a short cut behind a tapestry. He came out in an empty corridor not far away from the infirmary. It was only just around the corner.

As he rounded however he collided with someone else and fell roughly to the floor his papers flying about. They fluttered gently to the ground around him as he regained his composure and glanced at the student lying flat on their back before him. The enormous books they'd been carrying had flown just like the papers; only they didn't gently fall to the ground. Instead they dropped viciously slamming into whatever sat in their path, which in this case was the Head Girl.

Two had landed on her stomach the others strewn about her head. Her head was lying, turned to the right to face the wall, blood trickling slowly from her nose where one of the books must have hit her. It was evident that she'd been hit many times by the thick leather bound volumes for she was not conscious. Draco stared for but a moment before calling out for the mediwitch.

"Madam Pomfrey, help!"

In a moment a woman appeared through the double doors of the infirmary looking disgruntled. She was using her apron to wipe off her hands when she saw the mess on the floor near the corner. She immediately rushed over and looked down at Hermione with wide eyes.

"What happened?" she asked her voice commanding yet gentle.

"I was coming from that way and she was coming from this way. We collided around the corner. Her books flew up and landed on her." Draco said gathering up the papers.

"Help me with them." She said indicating the enormous volumes that lay scattered about.

Draco pulled out his wand and used it to neatly stack the books by Hermione's feet, getting a better view of the damage. Her nose was indeed bleeding, as was the tiny cut just above her left eyebrow. A bruise was forming slowly, the black and bluish tint already beginning to show, on her cheek. Her curls were spread on the floor around her as Madam Pomfrey took her pulse and sighed. She then pulled out her wand and waved it making Hermione's body rise off the floor and float beside her into the infirmary.

Draco used his wand to make the stack of books float along behind him as he followed the Head Girl and the mediwitch into the infirmary. The other students that lay around in the beds with the white cotton sheets stared on confused and surprised at the sight. Hermione was dripping blood on the floor as she hovered over to a bed boxed off on it's own with curtains. Draco stacked the books on the floor at the end of the bed and watched as Madam Pomfrey bustled about.

She used a damp white towel to clean around the cut on Hermione's forehead before cleaning it and healing it. She then turned her attention upon the nosebleed before she noticed the Head Boy standing at the end of the bed watching her work.

"You may leave now Mr. Malfoy." She said briskly.

"I was sent to give you these papers." He said holding them out.

"Put them on my desk then hurry along. You'll be late for class."

Draco wandered through the lines of beds towards the woman's office. He poked his head within and tossed the stack of papers on her desk, which was neatly kept and clean. He then turned to leave, passing the bed where his dancing partner laid unconscious. He held the pass tightly in his hand as he opened the door and left, not even glancing back.

He appeared in class a few minutes later, only ten minutes late. The teacher asked him why it had taken so long to deliver papers, but Draco merely shook his head and said that there had been an incident in the infirmary. Professor Flitwick seemed to accept this for he didn't ask any more questions before waving Draco to his seat and continuing with his lecture.

As Draco seated himself beside Blaise, spreading his books out and looking as if he were preparing to do work, the boy beside him leaned in and asked him what had happened. Draco sent the boy a smirk, which only alerted him that the information would be good, and quite entertaining.

"All right class," Flitwick called after another ten minutes of lecturing. "Pair off and practice."

"What happened mate?" Blaise demanded as they began to practice the colour-changing spell that they'd learned about.

"I was on my way to the infirmary. I turned the corner and was feet from the door, but when I rounded the bloody corner I hit someone. Papers were everywhere. When I sat up I saw it was Granger and she looked horrid."

"You mean worse than usual?" Pansy said for she'd been listening in.

"Shut up Pansy." Draco said using his wand to push her stool far away from their table. She stared back at him with narrowed eyes before crossing her arms over her flat chest and sticking her nose in the air in a snobby manner.

"What happened to her?" Blaise asked completely caught up in the story.

"She'd been carrying all these books, you know the ones she carries. The enormous ones. Anyway they'd flown into the air as she fell, and while she was on the floor they fell on her head. Her nose was bleeding pretty bad and she didn't get up."

"You think she'll be able to dance?" Blaise asked picturing Granger with a bloody nose on the stone floor.

"Probably, Pomfrey can cure a little nose bleed and mend a few cuts. She was still unconscious when I left there though." Draco said flicking his wand and changing his cushion from brown to blue.

"Well done Mr. Malfoy." Blaise cried in a squeaky voice, the imitation of Professor Flitwick's.

Malfoy chuckled at his friend before turning the cushion another colour. They continued to talk about the possible after effects of the accident that afternoon as they practice their spells; the only one truly doing it correctly was Malfoy. He'd successfully changed the cushion four of the six shades listed on their sheets.

After that class ended Draco headed down to the Great Hall to have lunch. They'd agreed the night before when Hermione had arrived in the common room that they would practice again after lunch, but when he entered and didn't see her sitting over at the Gryffindor table where the other seventh years were. He saw Potter and Weasley talking quietly to themselves, seemingly anxious. They looked worried as he caught Potter's eye looking over at him. He merely smirked before starting towards his table.

"I guess she was hurt worse than I thought. Maybe we will get out of lessons tonight." Draco mumbled to his friend as they sat down.

As Draco began to gather his lunch together on his plate, Hermione was sleeping in her bed still. Madam Pomfrey had brought her back after the crash but Hermione had complained of such a splitting headache that the nurse told her to sleep some more. Now the mediwitch and Professor McGonagall stood nearby the curtained cubicle talking in low whispers.

"What do you know happened Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, Malfoy was screaming for me in the hall. When I came out he said that they'd collided. He was fine, but she was under this pile of books. They'd landed on her head mostly. Didn't stop to ask him if it were an accident or otherwise though, just hurried getting her in here and patched up."

"I think I might go have a talk with our Head Boy then. Will she be all right?"

"Oh dear yes. Nothing was broken. The cut on her head's already healed. Her nose was bleeding but I stopped that earlier, just waiting now to see if her headaches gone away." Poppy said looking out toward the cubicle. "Go on, I'll send word when she wakes."

McGonagall turned and started out of the infirmary. She traveled quickly down to the Great Hall, her thoughts jumbled. Was it nothing more than a harmless accident or had one of the two started an argument and Hermione's current state was the result. She wondered if she wasn't over analyzing but it was a well-known fact that the two hated one another, another reason she thought it was a terrible idea to give them the heads positions. But it was a rule that the top male and top female students of sixth year received the positions.

When she entered the Great Hall McGonagall paused to search out the Head Boy. Her eyes scanned the Slytherin table until they found him, sitting somewhat in the center beside Blaise Zabini. They were talking to one another softly, almost ignoring the other students around them. She approached quickly only wanting to disturb him for a moment.

"McGonagall's coming this way Draco." Blaise said seeing the teacher approach out of the corner of his eye.

And as Draco turned he caught her eye and knew right then what it was that she was headed there to discuss. Her eyes were set and her stride quick as she rounded the edge of the table and closed the gap between them. Draco glanced over at the Gryffindor table quickly and saw Potter and Weasley watching him with curiosity, no doubt they attributed Hermione's midday disappearance and McGonagall's visit all to him and whatever he'd done.

"Mr. Malfoy may I have a word." She said it more like a statement of fact that they would speak rather than a question of whether or not they could.

"Of course Professor."

Most of the students now had turned their heads to watch where McGonagall was headed and were watching as she and the Head Boy headed back out into the entrance hall. She looked stern and unhappy so everyone was no doubt wondering just what had happened.

Draco followed the woman out into the entrance hall and into a deserted corner where she rounded on him looking at him unhappily. He had the feeling that he was about to be blamed for their collision that morning, but for once Draco was not guilty. It had been an accident entirely, however he had enjoyed the fact that it had happened.

"I'm sure you know why I'm asking to speak with you Mr. Malfoy. So I'll just let you explain what happened."

"I was taking the papers to the infirmary like you told me to. I turned the corner and she and I collided. I didn't see what happened to her because I fell backwards myself, but when I recovered I saw she wasn't conscious and there was blood coming from her nose. I didn't bother to do anything with her but called Madam Pomfrey right away."

"There was no foul play Mr. Malfoy. I must ask because of your past with Miss Granger."

"No Professor. It was an accident, and I'm sure that she'd tell you the same thing."

"Well when she wakes up I will ask her."

"She's still out?" Draco asked trying to sound indifferent.

"Yes. She was complaining of a headache when Madam Pomfrey revived her. She was told to rest and has been since."

"We were supposed to practice after lunch, we have a new set of steps to learn before tonight's lesson. Will she be able to practice or even dance at all today?"

"I'm not sure Mr. Malfoy. I will alert you when I find that out myself." Professor McGonagall said before leaving him in the hall.

He turned back to the Great Hall and entered smirking outwardly. Blaise saw the look and returned it with a look of curiosity. Draco sat himself down once more before Blaise dived into his questions. Draco merely shook his head and murmured, "Might have tonight off if she's hurting bad enough."

"Was it really that bad?" Blaise asked.

"She's upstairs sleeping still. Pomfrey woke her up and she complained about her head hurting. I hope the damn thing hurts still, I don't want to practice."

"So McGonagall accused you of something then?"

"Of course. She said she had to ask because of our 'past'." He said scoffing. "I wish I could say it was my fault, bloody brilliant it would be."

Draco finished his lunch and went up to their common room to wait for a short time to see if the Head Girl showed up at all. If she did he would be frustrated and a bit disappointed, but luckily she didn't. Draco didn't hear her come back to the common room until shortly before dinner. She looked groggy when he poked his head out the door to see her slowly moving up the stairs her wand levitating a trail of books up the stairs behind her. It was like a train, each book being a car and Hermione herself was the steam engine, running out of steam.

"How's the nose Granger?" Draco asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sod off Malfoy." Hermione said fighting off a yawn. It seemed that Madam Pomfrey had fed her some sort of medicine for her head that caused drowsiness, for the girl before him was practically sleepwalking to her bed.

He watched as she stumbled up the last step, the books that trailed her beginning to fall with thuds. He walked to the banister to stare over at the books dropping one by one. That was when he noticed her stumble and hit the wall. Her eyes were half closed as she slid down the wall into a heap on the floor. Her body looked like it was made of rubber, with no bones or structure to it at all.

"Granger?" he asked wondering if she weren't out again.

"Hmm." She said her head swiveling in the direction of where he'd been standing when she'd started up the stairs, now he was standing at least four steps to the left.

"What the bloody hell did that nurse give you?" he asked approaching her cautiously.

"I'm not sure. She said it would make me sleepy. She said I had to hurry to my bed, but I had to stop off at the library, there was a book I forgot." She said trying to open her eyes.

She yawned widely trying to lift her arm but it was dead weight. The medicine had long ago begun to kick in and he was sure that she would be sleeping in minutes. And he couldn't leave her in the hall, what if she rolled down the stairs. As much as he would have loved that, McGonagall wouldn't and the idea of making that woman mad was not a sane one.

"You have to get to your room." He said sternly.

"I know Malfoy." She said slowly. "I've been trying to get up but I'm just so tired."

"Try harder Granger." He growled unhappily. He really didn't feel like having to help her. Helping Granger wasn't ever something he wanted to do.

"Oh leave me alone. What do you care anyway?" she said softly.

"You'll fall down the steps and I don't feel like getting stripped of my title because I let you." He said grabbing her hand and pulling. It was like trying to pull Crabbe or Goyle away from an all you can eat food table, impossible.

"Will you stop, you're hurting me."

"Then work with me Granger. I don't feel like carrying you." He said taking her other hand in his. "Lock your knees I'll stand you up."

She did as he said and with one quick pull she was standing. She however stumbled backwards and slammed into the wall, her head bouncing off bringing sharp pains to her head and stinging tears to her eyes. Her head had been pounding until the medicine kicked in but that bang only brought back the pain. She wrenched one of her hands free to rub the back of her head. Draco had heard the sound and inwardly winced, knowing what pain she had to be in.

"Come on, walk." He said sternly once more. She however took one step and nearly collapsed again.

"I can't. My body's so tired Malfoy. I have no strength."

"All right, I'll help you." He said pulling her off the wall with the other hand he still possessed. She stumbled forward into him and he caught her with ease. It was a lot like walking a drunk Pansy to her bedroom, only Granger wasn't trying to shove her tongue down his throat while her hands groped at inappropriate places.

Throwing a hand loosely about her waist and using it to steady her a bit, Draco started forward towards her room slowly. Her feet he could tell were working correctly, but her movements were jerky, like a half asleep toddler. He steadied her with his hands, steering her towards the door. Once they made it he opened the door and crossed the threshold Hermione eager for her bed. When they reached it he helped her seat herself on the edge and stepped away. He watched as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her robes throwing them to the floor. She was left only in a disheveled white button up shirt and the grey pleated skirt that was rumpled a bit as well. Her knee-highs were falling down and her curls were thrown about her neck and face. She looked like a wild girl, her half lidded eyes staring back at him.

"Thank you." She said softly. "I probably would have fallen down the stairs."

He chuckled before merely nodding and turning away. It was as he closed to door to his room that he heard the portrait hole below close and saw Professor McGonagall staring up at him astonished. Then he realized what it looked like and rolled his eyes before starting toward the stairs. There were books scattered in a trail up the stairs to the landing and Draco used his wand to collect them and sit them outside her door.

"What were you doing Mr. Malfoy?"

"She didn't do as Madam Pomfrey said. She went to library after she left the infirmary instead of coming here, so when she came in she was half asleep. She collapsed just behind me after getting up the stairs. I think the climb took most of her energy."

Draco descended the stairs and approached the couch.

"I was merely helping her into her room, because I was sure you wouldn't appreciate me leaving her in the hallway so close to the stairs asleep. She's fine if you want to go check on her." He added.

"No that will be quite all right. I've come to inform you that you're lesson is cancelled because she's in no condition to dance. Therefore tomorrow you will have two lessons to make up for it. One after lunch at one thirty until four thirty. Then the usual lesson you receive from seven to ten. You must practice your steps from tonight, tomorrow before the lesson."

"Two lessons?" Draco said astonished.

"Yes. Good evening Mr. Malfoy." She said before turning and leaving him sitting there on the couch.

Draco watched as the portrait hole closed behind the Headmistress and glared. It was hard enough finding the time to practice their new steps with only one lesson in the evenings, but tomorrow with so many lessons there would be no time. Draco shut his eyes in frustration before opening them again and staring towards the window. The sky was still bright and sunny unlike the day before when it was so rainy and disgusting. The curtains were opened half way, and he could see that the weather was amazing.

Nothing however could make this bad mood go away. Tomorrow would be a rough day. It was bad enough that it was Monday and he already had two very long essays due by Wednesday, but now he had to worry about the next day and all the steps that they would have to learn. He glared at the window; at the sky outside shinning it's wonderful blue, at the treetops that were just visible above the sill. He wouldn't get to enjoy this weather, instead he'd be stuck in his room that evening working on his homework, so that he wouldn't have to the next day.

The rest of the afternoon faded away into evening and soon it was time for him to leave to go to their meeting place. It was time to reveal his ingenious plan. The prank that would top any others that he'd ever done before. Draco had the paper in his pocket for safekeeping, for no one would find it in there and there were things that could possibly get him into loads of trouble.

He left his room stuffing his wand into his pocket and glancing at Granger's door. He'd heard nothing coming from her room since he'd left her on her bed and wondered if she was still even alive. But glancing at his watch, Draco decided not to check on her but to instead wander down the stairs and out the portrait hole. He hurried to the floor and entered the classroom swiftly. He was the last to arrive.

"What took you Draco?" Pansy asked in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"I was doing homework." He answered swiftly before taking his seat on the desk he'd had before.

"All right, we'll go around the circle. Millicent you'll start and I'll close. If you're pranks deemed suitable you can begin. If not then you pay up ten galleons." Blaise said looking about at his companions. "What shall we make the time restraints?"

"How about the ball?" Pansy said.

"Any objections?" Blaise looked about the group once more and saw no hands rise. "Fine. Pranks must be completed by Saturday night. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. Blaise then signaled for Millicent to begin telling them all her prank. Slowly they made it around the group everyone reading off the prank from a paper, or in Crabbe's case a napkin. Finally it was Draco's turn, and he pulled the scrap of parchment from his pocket and stared at it, smirking devilishly.

"My pranks rather simple really. I'll need to send out for the potion," then Draco continued, relaying all the information to them. They all seemed to think his plan was suitable, before they moved on to Pansy.

"Well like I told you before, I'm going to need something from Draco. Other than that I should have no trouble. You see my plan is to humiliate the Mudblood so badly she'll want nothing more than to commit suicide." Then she revealed the devilish plan, smiling pleasantly all the while.

When she'd finished Draco turned to her feeling that her prank was good, but wondered what she would need from him. After Blaise explained to the group what he was going to do to his poor victim, Draco turned to Pansy. She was making to leave, for the others were already at the door but he stopped her.

"What do you need from me?" he asked bluntly, not bothering to keep his voice down. The others at the door had turned back to listen.

"I need you to cast the first half of the spell. When the time comes I'll finish the rest of the incantation."

"Pansy, if it's discovered that it's you and you so much as breathe a word that I was involved, I will not be pleased. I won't tell you what I'll do to you, I'll let you imagine that on your own." He said before turning away and joining the others by the door.

After they'd all left in their small groups Draco wandered down the hall, staring off. He didn't even realize that he wasn't alone until he heard Blaise ask him the same question four times.

"What?"

"I said, so how is Granger? You are really spacing out. Thinking about the little vixen bookworm?"

"You know that didn't even make sense." Draco said glancing at his friend.

"Well that's not the point is it? I'm not the one falling for her am I?" Blaise said chuckling softly.

"What in the bloody hell! I already told you Blaise, that's revolting. I don't have feelings for the Mudblood all right. In fact, if anything I'm quite pissed at her. We have to have double dance lessons tomorrow."

"Double?"

"That's what I said. We have to practice just after classes before lunch because the first lesson is after lunch, then we have to practice after the lesson because there's the regular lesson that we have after dinner. It's a nightmare."

"I really do feel pity for you mate."

"And now on top of thinking I had something to do with the entire thing, McGonagall seems to be under the impression that I'm sleeping with Granger or something."

Blaise stopped in his tracks. Draco stopped as well and turned to look at his friend who was staring at him as if he'd just grown a second head. His mouth was open, and his eyes were wide. Draco rolled his eyes before turning away to continue walking but Blaise had already grabbed his arm and turned him back.

"What do you mean?"

"She saw me walking out of Grangers room earlier."

"What were you doing in there?"

"She couldn't walk. Pomfrey gave her medicine for her head and sent her back to the dorm, because it would put her to sleep. Well Granger, like the bookworm you said she is, went to the library instead of the dorm. By the time she got there she was half asleep. She reached the top of the stairs and couldn't go further. I couldn't leave her there."

"And she caught you in her room?" Blaise asked.

"No, coming out of it."

"But nothing happened?"

"You really don't believe me do you?"

"If you were with the girl, would you tell me?" Blaise asked seriously.

"Blaise, if I were I would tell you, but I'm not and never will be. I don't like Granger, in any way at all. I despise her." Draco said aggravated that his friend continued to think that he had some sort of feelings for Granger. "Honestly Blaise."

"I believe what you say, but your actions say different. And you know what they say," Blaise trailed.

"No, what do they say?"

Blaise smirked. He started his walk again, heading toward the staircase that would lead down towards the Great Hall where they were going to eat their long awaited dinner. Draco was following behind slowly, his steps echoing off the stone walls. Blaise began the descent but paused after his foot touched the first stair to look back at Draco.

"You know, about actions speaking louder than words mate."

That night, after dinner had passed and Draco had headed up to his room, he laid in his enormous bed thinking about his encounter with Granger that day. He'd merely helped her. However helping a Mudblood was not something Malfoy's did, it was not suitable behavior. But surely it didn't appear that Draco had any other intentions. That was not how he'd wanted it to appear.

But his friend's words continued to resound in his head, repeating over again. He looked back on the past few days, analyzing every action, every look every glance. Angrily he grabbed one of the extra pillows on his bed and threw it. However that didn't relieve his frustration.

"No, I don't have feelings for Granger. I've told him enough times, it's his stupidity not believing what I say." Draco growled, his anger beginning to subside. But Blaise's voice echoed hauntingly once more.

'You know, about actions speaking louder than words mate.'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. I know I love writing this story. Now review and I'll love you too! (More than I already do of course lol)


End file.
